The Black Mage
by Fall star
Summary: Another black robe mage comes to stay, Numairs old friend. At the same time a spy is reported, could it be Coincidence. Finished
1. Default Chapter

((Okies this is my new T.P. Story. I own nothing. I get nothing.

A little scene setting. This is set after RoTGs but before any of the other books. Enjoy))

Numair looked out of the window again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He scanned the road leading to the palace, all he could see was the normal people coming and going, the blue summer sky and the white cotton clouds. He was looking for his Friend, a fellow mage who had come from Carthak and he was late. "He will come when he comes" Came an amused female voice from another room. Numair left his vigil of the window and went to the owner of the voice. His wife, the Wild mage, Daine. Knowing she was right he blushed slightly. "I know, but I don't want to keep Jon and the council waiting for ever. He is being very good allowing him to come even better for letting him stay."

"Well it would be hard to have an ambassador for his people with out him, wouldn't it" She retorted with a smile.

Numair was about to reply but the sudden silence from outside caused them both to hurry to the window. A group of people were coming up the steep slope to the palace. All the pages, squires and merchants on the road had moved out of the to way the people pass.

"Its him" Numair announced joyfully and he sped from the room to meet the group at the stables. Daine followed more slowly talking to birds who were flocking above the people, Numair had gone to greet. They were telling her about the people. As she reached the stables she got her own better look at Numairs friends. They were in a small group, five of them in all three men and two women, all on horses. She had never seen there kind before, people or horse. The horses were tall rangy animals that looked as if they could run for miles. Something else she noted none of them had any tack on bar a bit less rein, that seemed more for the riders then anything else. _"We are mustangs" _ One of the strangers horses told her after she had politely enquired about them.

The two leggers though, she had to stop herself from staring at them. All of the strangers were dressed in bright colours, looking at the colours she could see patterns swirling together, sewn in the same colour as the fabric but in dark shades. People had fallen silent when they passed staring openly, as they did with strangers. But if the group had noticed they paid no attention. The two women, were dressed in long tunics that reached their knees. The tunics were bright colours, oranges and yellows with red and pink weaved in at the hems and cuffs. Two of the men had similar long tunics on, but in blues and purples. All of them had wide embroided symmetrical and normal patterns on them that would have made, the queens seamstress Lalsa itch to see how they were done. All of them wore trousers with the same embroided bands on the bottom hems. All of the party had dismounted for the walk up the steep slope, something else she noted. The man Numair was now hugging had long blond almost white hair, that fell to the small of his back in hundreds of braids, each braid had several multi-coloured glass beads on the end that clacked when he moved his head. He was dressed the same as the other men, only he had a long over robe in the same swirling patterns of purples and blues, he wore it open to show the same style of embroided shirt and trousers. The robe was similar to ones that Numair sometimes wore only more colourful. Numair stepped back and gestured to Daine. She shook off her shock and went to meet the man. "Daine this is my friend Sage, Sage this is Daine, my wife," Numair added proudly

The man, Sage, bowed to Daine and then looked at her, his eyes were black, "Lady, I have heard many great things of you, but you must be something to make Numair behave" he told her. His voice had a wonderful lilt to it, she couldn't place it, but it made him pronounce words differently he missed T's that were in words and made him lengthen other letters like R. Despite that she had to suppress a giggle as Numair blushed deeply. "SAGE!" Numair said in a warning tone. That made Sage grin in response.

After the other in the group had been introduced. Daine had also noted as his friends not servants, these people did seem strange and Numair had said nothing of them really before, she was going to have to ask some questions when the two of them were alone.

After the horses had been stabled, they moved into the palace. Numair waved away a servant who offered to take Sage and his friends to their rooms. Numair told the servant that he knew the way himself. Daine caught a glimpse of Sage, he was looking round watching the servant walk away with an odd look. He said something to one of his group in a language she didn't understand, the person nodded and replied in the same tongue. seeing her look Sage translated what he had said. "I was commenting on how your people always want to help. That's good. some countries have no manners. Its nice to be in one that does"

As they reached the rooms Numair opened the door and then stood back to let Sage in first. When they were all in the guest rooms and Numair had told them were everything was, he turned to go, "We will give you sometime to settle and then the King and queen will want to meet you" He told Sage. Sage, who had been looking out of the now open window turned and bowed "Thank you, Numair, we will be ready when you come" he said with his lilt twisting the words. When they were outside with the door shut. Daine turned to Numair, she had been fairly quiet until now. "Make you behave"? was all she said with a raised eyebrow. She enjoyed Numairs sputtering explanation all the way to the council chambers.

((So there you go the first chapter. Please what do you think. more to follow soon.))


	2. New people!

((thank for the review I aim to please))

Sage looked round the rooms that were going to be his new home for the foreseeable future. They weren't so bad light and airy with a nice view of the forest, all that was missing were colours really. He opened a bag and pulled out some brightly coloured drapes and throws. These he placed on the floor and over some of the plainer furniture. When these were in place, he smiled and sighed that was better. And then set about tidying himself up for the meeting with the king and court. One of the other men, who was left, was also unpacking things. "_You don't need to stay Shey" _Sage told him in their language.

Shey half turned _"If we are to maintain there customs then I do, Lord "_ he said with a smile. Before turning back to his unpacking "_Beside, Maldi and the others are doing there own unpacking in there own rooms"_

"_Please._ _Don't call me that " _ Sage asked and then relented "Well_ not in public anyway." _

Sage pulled some steel feathers from his bag carefully and went to the mirror that adorned one wall. He twirled some of his braids up and carefully set the feathers in them, so they held his hair in place. "_Why do northerners have to follow the old tradition of servants. I'll never know. Its not right" _Sage's voice was a constrained complaint.

Shey walked over to Sage and placed his hands on his shoulders and looked at Sage in the mirror. "_Of all the people we are sent to, these are the most honourable. These can really help us Sage. You must try to act the part you have come to play"_

Sage placed his hands on Sheys for a second and then turned to face him, _"Never mind me, I will do as I am you need to get changed as well. I am not going in there by myself" _ He told him letting go of his hands and watching as he went to find clothes of his own. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell Numair about Shey, it would be complicated. They had decided the less people knew the better. Satisfied that Shey was now getting ready. Sage turned back to the mirror and finished off himself.

Daine had very much enjoyed listening to Numairs explanations of what Sage had meant. After letting him suffer long enough she silenced him with a kiss and a smile. "Maybe I will be better off not knowing" she had said teasing him. They were sat outside the council chambers waiting for Jon to finish with his Spymaster Sir Myles. Daine decided she would take this opportunity to get some answers.

"Dear heart" she began, Glancing at Numair who lounged on the bench next to her. "What is the deal with Sage, I mean. the clothes the horses the accent, you never did tell me about him, not really"

Numair frowned. "I did. I told you............" his voice trailed off as he realised he hadn't told her anything. "Oh my, Daine your right, I'm sorry I meant to"

"Its all right" she said with a smile cutting off his apology. In truth she was so used to her husbands absent mind. "about Sage" she pressed.

"Oh yes, Sage. Well, his people are called the Talamaskas and live far to the East. So far east that not many people have been to his home land. They are people who live and do everything together. They share out jobs in the community so not one person has the same job for long, unless it's a skilled job like blacksmith or needle art or if they like it. And even then they are free to try something else if they wish."

Daine listened these people sounded to good to be true "What language was it they speak?

"Talasan and now common." Numair smiled "Do you know they do nothing to harm animals in anyway, they are vegetarians. You saw their horses, no tack. They don't believe that one thing should serve another"

Daine nodded that would explain the tack then and the reason for Sages friends and why Numair had dismissed the other servant.

"it's an harmonious way of life" Numair told her "They live off the land and only take what they need and then they make sure that's its replaced and no animals will suffer from its removal. As for the colours his people like them, its part of there way of life"

Daine couldn't think of anything to say, these people were so different it was unbelievable, they didn't eat animals or hurt them. That she liked. "I think me 'n' them will get on fine, not killing animals and all." She paused she had thought of something "Will they, Will Sage let me talk to his horses do you think I've not seen anything like them before" She told Numair.

Numair stood and stretched "you can ask" he told her and then turned because the door had opened and Myles was coming out.

"Is he ready" Jon asked following Myles out. When Numair nodded he smiled "Right then, I'll meet you in the throne room as soon as he can"

Numair nodded again "Jon"! He called after the retreating King, "Be prepared"

"For what" Came the reply

"Nothing you've ever seen before" Numair called back with a smile, then he turned to Daine. "Right dear. Lets go get an ambassador"

Shey answered a knock on the door, he opened it to find Numair and Daine outside, moving back he let them in. "Sage, Is nearly ready Lord" he told Numair. He had the same lilt to his words as Sage did. "I get him for you" he Shey said and hurried out of the main room into one of the smaller side rooms that served as dressing rooms. They could here talking in Talasan then Shey came back into the room "A minute more please" he said before going and picking up some rolls of parchment. Daine took the chance to take in what Shey was wearing. He had changed from the blue and purple outfit to one that was white and silver, his clothes were white and all the stitching and embroidery was in silver. He had short hair that was also very blonde though not as blonde as Sage. His eyes though were light green. Numair lent on the wall not bothered with protocol she was going to protest and then she remembered what he had told her, Talamaskas had no servants, even though this man was trying to be one.

A flash of colour caught her eye, she turned to see Sage he had come out of the dressing room. Now she did stare. He was wearing the same or identical clothes to what he arrived in. However it was the rest of him that had made her stare. He had twisted come of his braids up and secured them with what looked like Stormwing feathers. How on earth had he got them? She wondered, he had Kohl rimmed his eyes making his look even more exotic and he now had three blue studs in his left ear. She looked at Numair, he wasn't staring so badly.

"Will I do" He asked Numair holding out his arms.

"More then enough" Numair told him with a smile "you always did like the dramatics and show"

At that Sage smiled relieved. "I guess we go now then" he said walking to the door. "Lead on. I hate meeting like this and I want it over with"

Smiling Numair led the way out of the room Daine at his side, Sage and Shey behind them. As they walked Daine remembered what she had wanted to ask Sage. She dropped back slightly "Sage, I was wondering if I could ask a favour"

Sage looked at her, his rimmed eyes making his expression hard to read. "If I can what" he asked

"Well could I talk to your horses" She felt herself blush but Sage either didn't notice or ignored it.

"Of course you can, I mean I don't mind but if they want to talk that's up to them" Sage looked at her seeing her smile of happiness. "I think they would like to talk to you, In my country we don't have a mage that can talk to animals."

She thanked him and then moved back up to Numair.

Soon they stopped outside the doors to the throne room. Daine and Numair had to go in, so they left Sage and Shey waiting in Antechamber. Sage paced for wringing his hands, Shey sat on the seats _"Calm down or your eye liner will run." _Shey warned him. "_You are a mage, a Black Robe Mage, calm down, just be you" _

Before Sage could answer the door opened and he was announced taking a breath he stepped into the waiting room, Shey a few steps behind.

((Okies I no its long but stay with me, the next chap will get better. ))


	3. Meeting and greeting

((Okies as promised the next chapter. thanx for the rewiews. keep um coming))

Sage stopped on the top most step, the throne room was packed with people, it seemed as if all Tortall's nobles had come out to watch. He looked over them nervously, they all stared up at him and Shey, taking in there strangeness, he heard one or two ladies giggle. He felt Shey move behind him impatiently. Getting new courage that Shey was with him, he raised his head and walked down the stairs just slow enough so that it looked like he had the confidence he didn't feel.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Sage started the on the long red carpet that led up to the throne. As he walked up the carpet he could now see all the plush drapes that hung on the wall, depicting famous battles and people. All to soon he had almost reached the throne, when he was a respectable distance from the thrones he stopped and waited half a moment for Shey to catch up. Side by Side the bowed to the King and queen.

They gave the monarchs the most traditional bow of the Talamaskas. Palms together and touching their foreheads. They heard a faint murmurs of approval from the assembled court. Sage and Shey straightened, out of the corner of his eye Sage could see a slight smile on Sheys lips. Wordless they looked at the king and queen, they to had a slight smile on their lips. "Your majesties, We are grateful for your agreement in letting us come here, I am Sage luthon Kalmaria." Sage said to them then he half turned to Shey "And this is my companion Shelan luthon Cara" Shey bowed again this time more simply. Ignoring sudden murmurs his announcement had caused.

Jon and Thayet bowed there heads in return, "It is us who are honoured we have never had ambassadors from your people before. We thank you for choosing us" Jon told them formally.

Suddenly stuck for anything to say, Sage glanced at Shey and then, with or without intension he broke protocol and stepped closer to the queen, ignoring the guards who stepped forward. "Queen Thayet, My people would like you have something in honour of this new allegiance" He said, his lilt forced the queen to sit forward slightly and think about what he had said. Then Sage drew out several necklaces made of silver, gold and bronze, they looked like they were made of string or wire but when he gave them to her ladies, they was solid, the gold and silver and bronze, had been beaten out and worked so thin it was lace like. The queen took one and held it up and admired it. "Its beautiful" She said almost speechless. She sounded like, a normal women getting a gift.

Sage smiled, leaving the queen and her ladies with the necklaces. He looked at Shey who produced a dagger from his belt, reversing it he handed it to the king, "Our people would also like you to have this King Jonathan, as a sign of good will" Shey stepped back and watched with a smile as the king drew the dagger and looked at it.

"Is this one of the unbreakable blades?" Asked the King with awe. Glancing at Shey, who nodded and then remembered he was meant to speak, "Yes, Lord, you are one of very few to have one. We have found nothing yet that can break one"

The king lifted the dagger on one finger, he felt the balance was off and then suddenly it changed so it was balanced just how he liked them to be. He could feel the magic powerful magic. The only person he had felt with this much magic before had been Numair.

Before he could ask who had placed the spells. Sage had moved back he looked at the king and queen and then took some papers off Shey, turning back he knelt in front of Jon and Thayet. He robe pooling behind him, he bowed his head revealing the Stormwing feathers. - Daine noted they looked somewhat familiar.

Then he looked up still on one knee and said carefully so all would understand him "My lord and lady, It is my peoples wish that I serve you. "he paused for a second letting them figure out what he said and then continued.

I am a Black Robe Mage. I went to Carthak to be trained, HE dishonoured the agreements. My people have sent me to worth people. YOU!" Then he offered the rolls of paper to Jon, who moved forward and took them, and gestured for Sage to stand. "I accept your offer I would never say no to another mage" Jon said with a smile.

Sage stood and grinned back "Well if you had said no then things would have been interesting" he said quietly so only those in front of him heard.

Jon gestured and that seemed the signal for the rest of the court to leave, as they filed out, the other nobles, Myles, George, Raoul and all the others came over to talk to the newly recognised ambassadors. Sage went to talk to Jon and Numair and Shey went to talk to Myles and George. Daine waited for a moment and then excused herself to go to the stables and talk to the horses.

Jon re-drew the dagger again and looked at it. It was amazing he had never seen anything like this before Raoul and the lioness were both admiring the dagger.

"Its so light" Alanna mused finally getting a hold of it. She held it by the end of the blade and looked along its length.

"Its light but it will cut through nearly anything" Raoul said I've only seen one once before.

Alanna gave the dagger back to Jon, who once again felt the magic in the dagger. "Did you make this"? He asked Sage who was now sitting on the steps up to the throne. Sage nodded. "The reason they are so rare, it because it takes a Black Robe to spell one. And I am rare in myself" he told them.

"How so" Thayet asked looking up from the necklaces.

Sage stood and turned to face them. "Well Mages in my people are rare, we have hedge wizards and witches but no one of the power I have. I am rare because I am one of two men to be a mage. For some reason it's the magic has always been in the female side".

Alanna lent on the throne "Now that is rare. Why?" She asked "Do you know"?

Sage shook his head, "It has always been that way. We don't mind" he said with a smile. "We our a matriarchal people, it stands to reason" he said with a shrug "The women were better then the men, so it makes sense to have them in charge"

Thayet let out a laugh, and then saw Sage's look or worry he was being laughed at.

"I mean no offence to you, Sage" he said quickly "But, most of the noble men here would baulk at the idea that a women could be in charge," She glanced at Alanna "Well we are making a few changes to that"

Understanding Sage nodded, all through the conversation he could see Myles, George looking at him with sidelong worried glances. He excused himself to go and talk to Shey as he walked up he heard the last of conversation. "Please talk it through, we would really like your help" Shey nodded and the conversation stopped as Sage reached them. Shey gave Sage a look that said _"Tell you later" _.

In the stables 

Daine sat on the hay next to the Mustangs. These were horses that she really liked, she would love to see them running free. They had shown her memories of there land, green and lush hills and straits.

"_Do they care for you well" _She asked cautiously not wanting to offend them

"_Yes," _ The stallion told her _"Back home, some days when we were out, they would go with out water to make sure that we had enough. And as you see they don't use harnesses on us"_

Daine nodded she had noticed that. Not many people would risk ridding with out tack, they though horses were likely to run amok if they had no saddle on. She had tried to get Numair to ride with out, but after many bruises she relented. Instead she tried to get him to not let go of the reigns which he was known to do with frequent regularity.

"_They also do not keep up against our will" _ The mustang stallion told her "_If one of them feels that we are restless they offer us freedom again" _He showed her images of other horse being allowed to go. And of a man standing on a hill in the rain, he looked familiar then she saw long braids with beads, "_Is that Sage" _ she asked, from the image he looked soaked. The mustang laughed in a horse way.

"_Yes, we choose them, they stand outside for days sometimes until one of use picks them. He was there for a week, Mages are not popular riders, their magic make us nervous. Though he does try not to."_

Daine sat back in the hay, The Talamaskas were like nothing she had ever heard of. "_What name have you" _She asked wondering what Sage would call a horse.

"Sage calls me Star"

Daine looked over the Star she could see why, his coat was black and dappled with irregular white spots. "_Fitting" _She told him.

She looked to the other horses "_Do you have names?"_

The others Mustangs were all female. A solid black said she was called shadow, A white one with brown fetlocks said she was called Shuska, and two that looked identical. They were brown with dappled black and white on them said they were Ola and Kyai. Kyai stepped forward saying that she had a black spot above her right eye. Daine made a mental note of all the names. Looking outside she saw it was getting dark she had been in the stables for a while. Thanking the Mustangs she stood stiffly, nodding to the holsters she left the stables in search Numair.

Back in the palace 

Numair had gone to look for Daine he had noticed she had left soon after the other nobles had been dismissed, not that he could blame her, there was little point in her being there, the people she wanted to talk to were in the stables. He sent out a questing spell and felt her not to far away. He walked on and rounded a corner and nearly ran into her coming the other way. "So, did you talk to them then" he asked turning he faced the way he had come and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Yes, they are the most fantastic people ever, they are so different and..." she trailed off unable to think of words good enough"

"Who the Mustangs of Sage and his people" he teased. Receiving an elbow in the side in response.

"Is there going to be a dinner tonight" she asked.

Numair shook his head, "No, Sage and Shey decided that it would be better to wait a few days, let people get used to them before they spring there no meat meals on them" he said with a smile. "that was always fun at the university"

Letting him day dream Daine steered them both towards the palace and there rooms.

Back in there rooms Sage turned to face Shey, he was now only dressed in shirt and trousers, his over robe lay on a chair discarded. His hair was now also loose again the steel feather, again discarded but with a little for more care for they were on the table.

"I don't think you should, you said you wouldn't" Sage said in common.

Shey who was fully dressed paced, "_Its not like I want to" _ he answered in Talasan. _"You came to be a Mage and I came to do what I did best" _ Shey stopped pacing and walked over to Sage and placed a hand on his face "Its not like I don't know what I am doing" he said, in common.

Sage took Sheys hand and kissed his fingers "I know, its just I worry so"

Shey kissed Sages forehead and then moved away again. And looked at Sage, "Well" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Reluctantly Sage nodded "Soon we will start then"

((please review I need to know what you think or what you would like more of))


	4. A walk and a challange

((next chap)

Sage paced the room after Shey had left, his braids were draped over his shoulders he toyed with the end of one as he paced. His bare feet making no sound on the floor. He knew he couldn't stop Shey from doing what he wanted anymore then he could stop being a mage, but he just wished it was something less dangerous. Stopping at the window he looked out over the dark forest shadows and shapes moving. He watched them with out really seeing them. He sighed and gave up and turned back inside. He looked round the empty room. It looked better now it had some more colours in it. But still it was not home. With a final sigh he dampened the candles and then he crossed the darkened room and got into the bed, not bothering to take off his fine shirt.

Sage awakened to bright sunshine streaming through his window, as he had not closed the shutters last night, the cheerful morning sunshine streamed in. Grumbling softly to himself about how morning should not be so happy he stumbled out of the bed he walked into the main room, of his suite. He was stripping off his shirt when he became aware he was not alone, some one was behind him. Whirling round he grabbed the person and held a dagger he had produced from somewhere to the person.

The man who Sage had grabbed was a servant, he gave a most undignified squeak and nearly dropped the sheets he was holding.

"Who might you be to creep in these rooms" Sage asked softly in common. Pressing the dagger slightly into servants neck.

"I.... I.....I am a palace servant Lord." The servant stammered, "My.....My name is erm Kiro" It was hard to talk with a dagger against your throat.

Sage released the servant Kiro and stepped round him to stand face to face with the man. Holding the dagger down, but not totally unready he looked the Kiro over. Not a noticeable man, middle height brown hair and eyes and dressed in servants clothes. Kiro was holding onto his sheets for dear life. "A word of warning I am not a morning person, don't come in here in the mornings or next time, you might not get out in one piece.

Kiros head bobbed in agreement as if it were on a spring, he was trying not to stare at the tattoos on Sages chest and arms, they were swirling tribal patterns in all colours. Tearing his eyes away. "Sorry my Lord, Yes my lord" and then left the room at a near run.

Sage tried not to laugh, as the servant ran out. He made a note to tell whoever was in charge of the servants to make sure they were not to come in, in the mornings. Suddenly feeling cheerful, he tossed the dagger onto the table with the steel feathers, and then he went to wash in the little wash room.

Feeling better for a wash Sage left his rooms and went down to find out what people did for breakfast, unable to find any nobles, he left the palace and went for a walk in the market. Glad he was dressed slightly more normal he moved around with out to much trouble, although the guards at the gates had seemed reluctant to let him out. So now they were sleeping. He hated to use magic in that way but, they really were being unhelpful. Besides he wasn't obvious He was wearing black trousers and a black shirt with black embroidery and over robe. His long braids were loose. Having looked round the market in peace he then talked to some of the local people that were around, mainly flower sellers and some people he guessed to be pick pockets. After everyone had gone, he wandered to the edge of the market and bought an apple. He ate it on the way back up to the palace, several hours had passed and now he was feeling much more awake, he hoped that he would be able to find Numair or one of the nobles he had met yesterday.

At the bottom of the hill up to the palace, he became aware that he was being followed he ignored them and kept on walking only looking back every now and then.. Halfway up the hill a company of the Kings Own were ridding down the hill. Sage could see Raoul was at the head and Numair was not far behind. Sage stepped off the path to let them pass and to talk to a beggar girl that was nearby. But instead of ridding past the stopped in front of them, the horses covering him on all sides. Several glares from the Kings Own sent Sages followers away as if they hadn't been following him at all. And the girl hurried off with backward glances.

Sage watched the girl run away with a puzzled look and then turned to smile at the serious looking Raoul. He could see Numair smiling behind his hand. "Lord Sage you should not be out with an escort." Raoul said his voice serious.

Sage looked confused "But I was taking a walk. No-one was awake so I went to look at the market, whilst no one was around in case I couldn't come later" Sage turned back to the path behind him "I only looked and talked to a few people, that knew my name already. They were friendly" he said his voice still confused.

Raoul looked as though he was about to have a fit at what Sage had said. Numair interrupted his voice filled with suppressed laughter. "Raoul, Sage, doesn't understand about bodyguards or escorts really, his people don't have them and he don't use them."

Sage grinned at Numair in thanks and then took his hand up so he was sat pillion with Numair. Raoul looked like a fish out of water his mouth opening and closing. It was sergeant Domitain that came to the rescue, "Err commander, I think now that we have found our charge we should head back to the palace and talk there people are getting worried."

Looking around Raoul saw that Dom was right. He gestured with his hand and the Kings own wheeled round and headed up the slope to the palace. As they pulled into the stable courtyard they were met, by Jon, Gareth the younger and Myles. All of them looked worried. As Sage slide off Numairs horse, Shey was no where in sight but then Sage hadn't really expected anyone to be there. Had he done something wrong he wondered. After he had been hurried inside by the kings own. Sage found himself in Jon's private office, with himself, Numair, Raoul and Jon looking at him Numair and Jon had looks of humour, Raoul looked as if he would explode.

"Lord Sage" Raoul begin. But Sage stopped him with a hand

"Please, I am Sage, no Lord just Sage" He said looking at the big man for a moment, seeing the commander nod, Sage lowered his hand for him to continue.

"Sage" Raoul begin again, "Its not safe for you to wander the streets alone, you are an ambassador, unmoral people could kidnap you"

Sage looked shocked that some one would want to kidnap him. But Raoul went on. "You must have an escort when you go out, its for your own safety"

Sage turned to face Raoul he looked worried now, he glanced at the door as if expecting people to burst through and grab him. He looked so worried that Numair made a mental note to tell Sage, some things when they got out, in the mean time Jon came to Sage's rescue.

"Raoul, I think we have a misunderstanding here. Sage, isn't use to being an ambassador, in our country. In Carthak people wouldn't have dared go near him So" Jon left the rest unsaid.

Raoul blushed slightly for being so cross and bowed slightly to Sage, who beat him to an apology "Please, Lord Commander, I am not use to people in this country, I see that you care for your job and I am sorry that I scared you" Sage glanced at Numair who was smiling like a mad man. "But I can fight, well, My people all train to fight, even if we don't use the skills."

Raoul looked at Sage shocked, his face betrayed him for a moment, _"you fight" _ it said and the he mastered himself. "I don't look like I fight" Sage said with a rueful smile. "But I can." Before Raoul could say anything.

Jon stood "Raoul thank you but now I have things that I have to do, and now Sage is back I really must attend to things" Taking the hint the others stood and bowed and left Jon to his work as they walked out Sage caught Raouls sleeve, "Commander I really would like to have a go against you sometime" Sage asked.

"Please call me Raoul, and we will have to arrange something but now, I have to patrol" and with that Raoul left them. Watching the big warrior walk away, Sage turned on Numair.

"So what was so funny" Sage asked with his hands on his hips.

Numair started walking along the corridor, "It was what you said in there, this is not Carthak people here aren't as afraid here. They have a right to do things. Jon and Thayet are nothing like Ozorne" Numair told him, "People here would base you over the head for the shoes on your feet and as for fearing the guards, they don't fear what can't catch them" Sage nodded, understanding, "And as for being friendly, be careful some of them could be spies or plotters against the king"

Sage walked along sadly for a moment. "I wont go out with out a guard then" then he smiled "I'll have to teach them that a Mage can fight with weapons" Numair smiled, "you and Alanna will have a great time then." he chuckled. They walked on down the corridor talking. A servant came out of the shadows and walked the opposite direction.

Shey hurried though the streets, he was glad that he could go unrecognised, unlike Sage. Also being dressed like a merchant did a lot, most people assumed that he was from near Scaran. He walked into a tavern the dancing dove. He looked round for his contact not wanting to ask, his common wasn't that good. Finally he spotted the man he was looking for, he had hazel eyes though the rest of him was cloaked. He walked over and sat down and nodded in hello. "So, did you find him" The stranger asked, Shey nodded. "And is all going well" Shey nodded again. "You don't talk much do you" The stranger asked.

"My common is bad" Shey said in halting common, "I understand not talk"

This seemed to satisfied The stranger. "Well you will have to find out his movements and who he talks to" Shey nodded and then The stranger stood. "Same time, same place, two weeks" Shey nodded and watched the man walk away. He shook his head, he didn't like this is he didn't want to be doing this. He glanced about and then stood and left the tavern. As he walked back up to the palace he didn't notice a man in guards uniform following him for a while. Shey reached the palace and was heading back to his rooms when he saw a familiar figure with long braids heading down to the practise yards. Silently Shey followed Sage, he had a feeling something was going to happen.  
  
Sage was bored So bored he wandered down to the practise yards at least these people talked him down here all the others in the palace had been busy and they all wanted to get him in meeting and he didn't want to be stuck in a small room on such a nice day having to discuss something that had been agreed to. He sat on a fence and tried to ignore the guard that had been assigned to him, when ever he stepped out of his room now. He watched some of the trainee knights, pages he remembered being taught something. By a female instructor, she was good she was teaching them to use a long spear like pole weapon although it had a large curved blade on the top. He watched with interest. The lady was doing fine, a good fighter, when she turned he could see her face, she had her hair cut short in a bob and green eyes that could be friendly or hard. His guard shifted round bored. Sage turned and called to him "Go and see your friends, I think I should be safe enough here with all these fighters and I wont wander away I promise" he said with a smile, the guard looked at the soldiers that were training and then shook his head,

"I shouldn't" he began. But Sage cut him off.

"I insist, there's no point in you being bored now, go" He pointed and the guard smiled in joy "Thank you Lord" he said and went off to join his friends.

Now that his guard was out of the way Sage turned back to watch the lady but she had sent her charges off for a breather. Sage jumped off the fence and walked over to her. "Lady, you fight well would you mind if I looked at your weapon"

The lady shook her head, she thought this was the new ambassador but he hadn't said so, so she assumed that he didn't want to be. "Of course you can" She said picking it up and handing it to him, "My name is Kel, Keladry of Mindelan"

Sage looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"The other Lady Knight, well done" He looked at the weapon that he was holding and then handed her back "I like it but its too big for me, I like the smaller weapons personally" Kel took the offered weapon.

"What do you fight with" She asked leaning the glaive against the fence. She glanced her at charges "Five minutes so don't get comfortable" she shouted. She smiled at the groans.

"I use, swords mainly or daggers, if all else fails free hand" Sage told her sitting back on the fence. Kel looked surprised that he admitted to free hand, as that was not the normal way a noble fought. Before she could say anything a large Knight came over, from his cloths a foreign knight, and spoke in a loud voice.

"You see, a women hasn't got the stamina to do practise sessions, she has to rest, that's why our women know to stay where they are best suited, at home" He said this so his voice carried across the yards. All who where there glanced at him and then away. "She has so stop to rest her little legs and arms" people were now taking an interest in what was being said. Before Kel could say anything Sage jumped off the fence. "You are very rude, me and the lady were talking" Sage said making his words very clear by talking slower then normal.

"And what would a man like you want with this," he sneered the next word "Lady" he said looking Sage over, "We have heard about you from Carthak and why you left"

Sage looked at the man his black eyes hard, "Well you seem determined to insult someone, and I feel in the mood so" he paused thinking for the words, he couldn't think so, he half turned to Kel, but instead of saying anything he whirled back and sent a solid round house into the knights jaw knocking him back. Staggering the man only just saved himself from falling he spat out a mouth full of blood and drew his sword,

"You wanna fight pretty boy lets go" the man sneered.

Sage said nothing he simple took off his over robe and placed it on the fence, "Lord Sage, I don't think it's a good idea, that man is the best sword fighter around, nearly as good as the lioness" Kel told him

Sage smiled, "I am not a useless as I look" he drew a sword out of a hidden scabbard at his back. The other man was ready so Sage twisted a few times to loosen up and then walked into the middle of the practise yard. The pages had moved out of the way quickly. "You will apologise to the lady when we are through" Sage told the knight.

((keep reading for the fight and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW))


	5. The fight and a little drink

((chap 5, sorry bout the delay, had slight writers block, ))  
  
Sage looked at his opponent, he wasn't that much taller then himself only more muscles, but a beer gut was evident. Sage twisted to loosen up, it was looking to be a hot day and he was glad he had no make-up on. It would not be dignified for him to fight looking like panda. He thought about tying his braids back but decided not to, he never did in a fight so he wouldn't now. The knight circled him. "Go on Malik" called one of his friends. Malik grinned in response, he obviously thought that this would be easy.  
  
When the knight had finished stretching and showing off he walked into the middle of the earthen ring. Kel had climbed out as were the others. He saw a page run off in the direction of the palace. Malik swung his sword into a guard position "Make ready to be beaten" he said with a twisted smile. Sage said nothing he saluted with his sword, noting with out surprise that the other man had not. He smiled coldly in return. He tossed his braids over his shoulder and watched the knight as he began to circle him.  
  
Sage turned in a slow circle only letting Malik getting just to the side of him, Sage watched Maliks shoulders and chest he saw the muscles tense and as Malik thrust to his blind side, Sages sword was already there blocking and pushing the blade away. Malik moved back a step swinging his sword from side to side in an attempt to distract Sage. But it failed as Malik thrust in again this time over head Sage swung up and blocked, Sage pivoted on his leading foot and kicked Malik away. Malik swore fluently in Scaran and attacked again raining blows down on Sage, trying to use his strength against the smaller man. Sage though did not even break a sweat, he moved his blade calmly and quickly. So quick in fact that it was often to fast to tell where his blade was. As Malik slowed his attack Sage stepped in close to him and twisted his sword so it caught under Maliks heaver blade, Malik grunted with surprise, Sage twisted himself round so his back was to the larger man and then he pulled down on the swords and threw Malik over his shoulder to land in a heap on the floor. Sage moved back and left the man on the floor, out of the corner of his eye Sage could see, Numair, Jon, Raoul, Alanna and Daine come to the fence by Kel, she bowed to Jon and said something he couldn't hear. Raoul looked as if he wanted to leap over the fence but it was Numair that put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Let him fight" Sage saw Numair tell them. Raoul gripped the fence his large hands squeezing the frail wood.  
  
Sage saw the glint just in time he swung his sword up and under in time to block the attack from behind. Sage moved away again and the knight followed, "Stop running and fight me" Malik near shouted. Sage simply smiled in response. It was working though, his plan. The larger man was getting worried he didn't know how Sage would attack. Sage decided to attack now, he swung his sword up in a mock salute and then he gripped the hilt with two hands and twisted, the blade came apart making two swords that were razor thin. Malik swallowed he wasn't used to swords doing that, Sage however didn't let him figure out what to do, he launched himself at Malik. He swung his left hand sword high and his right one low, and then he spun in, the sword moved at lightning speed, they slashed Maliks breastplate leaving to noticeable scratches before he spun out of range. Then he moved back again blocking Maliks sword with one of his right one and striking with his left towards Maliks un-armoured arm, cutting him lightly, blood beaded on his skin.  
  
Sage moved away and lowed his blades, "Will you yield now you have blood?" he asked pointing to Maliks arm. Malik looked at his arm and cursed again, he launched himself at Sage. What Sage did next took the breath away from all who watched. Sage stood firm his blades by his side, pointed down, almost as if he couldn't see the very large and angry knight bearing down on him, with a raised broadsword, Sage waited until Malik was a few feet away and then he dropped to the floor, in a side splits, his blades came up over his head in a cross shape and caught the broadsword on the down sweep. Sage swung his legs round kicking Maliks out from under him as the knight fell Sage lifting his legs back up to his chest and then flipped onto his feet swinging his swords to the side they cut Maliks back. Twisting as he landing Sage came to a stop standing over Malik prone body, Sage flicked his braids back and looked down at Malik, as the man moved for his fallen sword Sage brought his blades down, one of them went into the earth right by Maliks head, the other went through the knights sword hand causing the knight to swear at Sage in Scaran. Sages eyes narrowed and he punched the man in the back of the head knocking him out.  
  
All around the ground people had come to watch, servants, grooms other solider that were there. Sage didn't understand why, it wasn't as if that fight had been all that long. Most of them were clapping him for winning only a few looked annoyed. Some looked shocked that he could fight. Ha let them be shocked he thought to himself. The he returned his attention to the matter at hand.  
  
Sage pulled his sword out of Maliks hand and the ground. He stepped away as the fallen knights friends came and carried him to the healers on the far side of the training ground. Sage walked over to where Kel and his robe, "What was that" Raoul gasped as Sage got near them. "A duel I think is what you call them" Sage said. Twisting his swords back together and sheathing them in the hidden sheath at his back.  
  
"No I mean what fighting was that" Raoul asked "I have never seen that before, your aim at the end was amassing" he added.  
  
"You wouldn't have if you've not seen my people before, we use a combination" Sage told the large Knight, "I said I could take care of myself, do you believe me now. And as for my aim" Sage blushed slightly "I missed, I didn't mean to get his hand like that"  
  
Raoul nodded wordlessly, thinking over the moves he had seen, at many times Sage had, had his back to the other man, something Raoul would not do at all costs and yet, he had always managed to tell were the blade would be.  
  
"Yes, that's all well" said Jon interrupting "But what was that about, I mean it was a public fight, you…….."  
  
Sage interrupted the king, something Numair noted only a few people dared do. "That knight had no honour, he was rude to the lady" he nodded at Kel "He was asking for a fight, and he insulted me, I was in the mood for a fight so I challenged him"  
  
"He gobbed him one Highness" the page who had fetched them piped up and then fell silent at Jons glare.  
  
"Is that true" Alanna asked trying to hide a smile, she had wanted to call that man out for so long, but Jon had forbade her to fight duels now. Sage smiled but had the sense to look rueful.  
"I didn't know the words so, I used the next best thing and he got the message well enough"  
  
Alanna gave up trying to hide her smile and grinned at Sage. Then she shivered "Jon can we please continue this inside if we must continue I am freezing out here" Jon glared at her for her lack of support, but nodded grudgingly knowing how much Alanna hated being cold. Slowly they walked back up to the palace, Jon with out much help from the others as they were to busy laughing, tried to explain to Sage, that nobles and ambassadors didn't just punch someone in order to challenge them. Sage guessing he had done something wrong. Looked sheepish and tried to hide his confusion. By the time they had reached the palace talk of the fight was buzzing round. People who had looked at Sage the other day with patronizing smiles and looks now looked at him with respect. When they reached the main hall it was in fact time for lunch, Sage guessed that for many nobles lunch was breakfast. Sage sat next to Numair and listened to him talking to Daine.  
  
Sage had to pass on many things because they had meat in them or had been cooked with meat. He noticed that Daine also wasn't eating much meat. he leaned over to her, "Do you also not like eating meat" He asked her. Daine shook her head thinking the best way to word this. "Because I can talk to the animals, I know how they think, what they feel and also I was hunted when I shape shifted into a goose and deer, so I know what it feels like to be hunted" Sage nodded, understanding. "Your bond makes you feel for your animals I understand that" he said looking to Numair who was busy tucking into some of the meat that was on offer, "Do you know that he tried to give up meat once, back in Carthak" Daine shook her head, Numair didn't talk of Carthak much. "Well he lasted a week, and he tried he did, but he started to make magical images of cows pigs and the like, it drove the teachers to distraction, so we told him to give up giving up" Daine giggled that she could imagine. She knew how much Numair liked his meat. Her giggle caught Numair attention and he sat back to talk to them,  
"Did I miss anything"? he asked Daine shook her head with a giggle imagining a magical cow walking round. Numair looked from her to Sage who was trying too look innocent and failing. "Nothing, I said nothing honestly" Sage said before breaking out into laughter and telling Numair what he had told Daine. Numair groaned and put his head in his hands. "I am ruined now with you here, ruined" this caused them both to laugh even more.  
  
After lunch was over, Sage went to the library to read some of the books on what a noble should do. He found them rather amusing to be honest. He wasn't there long when Numair came in. "Sage I would really like your help on something" He whispered, and motioned that Sage should follow him. Once out in the corridor Numair explained. "Jon needs me to scry for a rider group that has gotten lost. They were meant to report in at pirates swoop four days ago, but they never now one of the horses had turned up riderless"  
  
Sage nodded listening, "But what can I do?" he asked not seeing his part in this.  
  
"you have better scrying skills them me, lend me the power to fuel a spell to find them" Numair asked as they walked on down the corridor.  
  
Sage nodded "Of course, I'll help." He told Numair "Just like the old days, only this time we are looking to find someone, not hide from them" Sage smiled "Those teachers really never got used to us"  
  
Numair smiled too and then stopped by an open door and motioned for Sage to enter, Sage did and was followed by Numair who closed and sealed the door with his own magic. "Stops interruptions" Numair explained and then he pointed to a map of the whole of Tortall and a bowl of water, with your help I should be able to see them, no matter where they are."  
  
Numair sat down on the chair that faced the table. Sage stood behind him and placed his hand on Numairs shoulder. When Numair gave a nod to say that he was ready, Sage gently let some of his magic into Numair helping him fuel the spell. Numair was peering into his bowl of water intently seeing nothing then suddenly he spotted a group of people walking along the Great East road toward Pirates Swoop. Numair watched them long enough to make sure it was the riders he was looking for. Then he stopped the spell gently breaking contact with Sage. Sage stepped away rubbing his tingling hands, "Fine them?" he asked.  
  
Numair nodded, "Yes, but not where they should be" Just then there was knock on the door, Numair waved his hand and the black spell faded away and the door opened to reveal Jon, he was just about to ask the same as Sage, but Numair beat him to it.  
"Yes I have found them and they are about 100 leagues give or take from where they should be" Jon nodded, "It gets worse though, they have no horses not a sign of them anywhere and I checked"  
  
Jon ran a hand through his hair and then turned to the servant that was outside, Sage noted it was the one he had scared. "Go and tell Buri that I need to talk to her please" Jon asked the servant who bowed and hurried off with a backward glance. Sage had been looking at the room he was in properly. He Hadn't wanted to before encase he put Numair off, now he could look. It was Numair work room obviously that he could tell, it was an organised mess. Paper and experiments all over the benches and tables. Numair went to look at them, careful not to touch them he looked at what Numair had been working on.  
  
Jon had gone when Numair came over to Sage. "Is it true you turned Tristan into a tree" Sage asked looking at a piece of paper that had mentioned that particular spell and how it had worked. Numair nodded, "He was going to hurt Daine when he found I was a better fighter then I had been". Sage turned to look at him, "He was a jealous one that one, always was" he was about to say more, when Shey appeared at the still open door. Shey had taken the time to go and change before he sought out his friend, now dressed more like normal, he also felt more like himself.  
  
He knocked politely Sage and Numair turned to see who it was. "I hear you have a busy morning" Shey said in common, waving a finger at Sage, "Fighting that poor knight without warning you could fight" He came in at Numair beckon. Sage grinned, "He was rude" he countered. Numair rummaged around and pulled out a bottle of elderflower wine and some mis-matched cups, he put them down and kicked the door closed. "Its time we three caught up with things. Six years is a long time, with only a few letters"  
  
As the afternoon wore on Sage, Numair and Shey talked in Numairs office, only stopping to open the door for servants who had been sent looking for Sage, At the last one, Sage answered the door, "Please lord the trade meeting is going to start and they would like you there" said the servant with a nervous bow, no doubt his "Attack" on the servant that morning had spread. "Is the King or Queen there" Sage asked leaning on the door frame. He had drunk too much.  
The servant shook his head. "Then tell them you could not find me, say you looked all over and I was no where" Sage said with a grin.  
The servant looked shocked at such an order, but Sage nodded. "I hate meeting especially ones I don have to be in, so if they find me, I will no that you told them, say you cant find me, and if they find out you lied, I say I told you too" he was drunk and making little sense he knew. The servant bowed and hurried off feeling very confused. But did as he was ordered.  
  
They stayed in the workroom for a long time, they missed dinner, but it didn't matter the official dinner wouldn't be until late the next week. Deciding that going to eat would be a good idea, all of them where very intoxicated they staggered out of the room and down the corridors. Thankfully only a few servants saw them and they said nothing. Finally they reached Balors needle. They lent on the stones giggling at something.  
  
"This isn't dignified" Sage said, unintentionally speaking in Talasan. "No buts its fun". Numair replied, he could speak Talasan, and he replied in it with out thinking. Slowly they made there way to the mess hall which by now was empty of all people. They sat at the tables and talked loudly in Talasan. Daine finally found them near mid-night, after recruiting the mice to help her look. She stood in the door way the moon silhouetting her. "Numair Salmalin What on earth are you doing" She said her voice had no humour she was glad he couldn't see her smile. "Catching up my love my dear heart". He said in Talasan, Daine didn't have a clue what he said, but she got the idea. She summoned two more servants when she saw Shey and Sages state, she gave them instructions to make sure that they made it back to there rooms in one piece and with as few people to see them. The servants gently took hold of the pair and steered them in the right way. Sage and Shey protested but in Talasan so the servants had no idea what they had said.  
Daine finally guided her love back to the rooms he had been talking to her the way back in Talasan, she made up her mind to try and learn it. With a gently push he landed on the bed, she pulled off his boots and let him sleep. She and no doubt the King would have revenge on him and the other two later.  
  
((Okies wadda ya think, please I would like to know)) 


	6. Monsters

(( I know the last chapter was slow but it was to get things moving so to speak. Thank you those few who had reviewed it is much appreciated and needed))  
  
Numair woke up to find the sun streaming through the windows onto his bed, and for a few blissful minutes he remembered nothing about the night before. And then as if on que. He remembered, in hazy flashes drinking, and then wandering and then hiding from the council. Following a few moments later, but with a force to make up for being late, the headache came, he felt as if a herd of elephants were learning to tap dance on his head. He groaned and rolled over to the edge of the bed and tried to see the floor but it wouldn't stay still it moved. He cursed at the rebellious floor and tried to stand. He got half of him up right and then the rest of him fell gently to the floor he met the floor with a gently thump. He lay there and tried to get his legs and arms working in the right order but they seemed to working with a mind of there own. He tried a few more times and then gave up. He was lying there trying not to move and ignore the elephants in his head. When a pair of brightly high polished boots came into view. Numair rolled onto his back and looked upside down at the person, the person was holding a tray that clinked. Daine! "Daine sorry, I had to much to drink" He said in a whisper even that was too loud for him.  
  
Daine put the tray on the table and sat on the bed "I'm sure you meant what you said but I didn't understand a word of it" she told him in a slighter louder then normal voice.  
  
Numair winced and tried to make shushing motions with his hands. But Daine went on with a ruthless smile. "Drinking gods knows what until mid-night, hiding from the pages who were sent to get you for the council. Breaking into the mess hall. And then having guards to make sure that you all got back to your rooms" she listed all the things in a louder then normal voice. She grinned as he winced again, he made hand gestures at her to be quiet. "Daine, please" he said and then winced at his own voice.  
  
Daine relented, and got up and got something off the tray. Numair rolled over onto his hands and knees and then into a sitting position. He lent on the bed and took the offered glass of Daine, with a smile of thanks. He held his breath and drank the foul tasting drink. As horrible as the healers made it taste, it did work fast. As soon as he'd reached the bottom of the glass, the pain in his head was leaving. He pulled a face, and then smiled at Daine.  
  
"I erm, I am sorry for getting drunk dear, it wasn't the intention we had really, its just we got talking and well we drank" Daine sat back on the bed and listened to Numairs rambled apology. She would stop him when he began to repeat himself, but for now she thought. Let him stew.  
  
Sage also woke up at a similar time, he rolled over and off the bed he was on. Lying on the floor he opened one eye and saw someone standing over him, Sage looked at the person, they had no shoes on, loose trousers and no shirt. And to top it all a cheery smile. Sage closed his eyes. His head ached. Beyond all reason and theories his hair ached. "Shelan" he said with a groan. "why are you so happy"  
  
Shey grinned down at the tangled form of Sage. "Because I have no hang over" he said in a equally cheery voice. Sage said something rather rude in Talasan and Shey laughed and walked to open the curtains. Sage groaned again and tried to pull the tangled blankets over his head. But Shey grabbed them and pulled them away. Sage swore again provoking another laugh. Sage opened his eyes. And saw that Shey was now sitting on the floor. Sage groaned and sat up pushing his braids back, then he stood and staggered to the window, he picked up a glass of water that was on the sill, and downed the drink and then looked out, the head ache would go in a while, and he didn't think that he should go out until it did.  
  
"What did we do" he asked with out turning. Shey ran off a list exactly the same as the one Daine was giving to Numair, "Only after the first three bottles, you all started talking in Talasan, so the guards and pages hadn't a clue" Shey added. Sage turned and lent on the window frame his head bowed hidden by his braids. Shey stood and walked over to him. He touched Sages head lightly from behind. A faint green light flared and Sages headache went. Shey went to move his hand away but Sage caught it, he turned and looked at Shey, "Thank you" he said.  
  
Shey pulled his hand free and smiled "Just don't expect it all the time, only this once. Because it was for all times sake" Sage smiled again and then pulled off his dis-deveild shirt and dropped it to the floor, then he pulled off his boots and threw them across to the bed as well.  
  
Later that day, Jon sent two pages to fetch Sage, and Numair. Only Sage and Numair came, Shey had left to go into the town a while before the page came. They arrived at the same time with no illusions as to why. They waited in the outer office chamber. Numair lent on the wall, still not feeling right. Sage on the other hand, bounced around on new found energy that made Numair winced. Jon called them in, and looked at them levelly deciding on how to deal with them.  
  
"You two are the highest level of Mages, and your were drunk and disrupting the palace last night." He pointed at Sage "You refused to come to meetings about trade agreements and hide from the pages" Sage looked away. "Numair Why"? Jon asked.  
  
Before Numair could answer Sage spoke up. "My lord, it is not right that you blame Numair for getting drunk, it was all down to me encouraging him, and yes, we are mages of the highest level but we are also human, and we get drunk sometimes" Jon listened, taken aback not many people would talk to him like that. Numair just stood there looking ill. "And if the other nobles complain" Sage went on "Tell them that it was all me and I am to blame, they will put it down to me being a" he paused for a second and then looked at Numair and said something in Talasan, Numair translated "A savage from lands so far away that even they don't know where they are" Sage nodded his thanks and then turned back to the King. "Besides none of them will say that in my hearing after seeing me fight yesterday" Jon nodded thinking, he was being a little harsh, true, Numair and Sage hadn't seen each other since Numair had left Carthak six or so years ago. Jon sighed "Alright then, you have a point, but please, there are spies here and if they see two mages drunk well then its another point from THEM" Them being Tusiane, The Copper Isles and everyone else with a grudge on Tortall. Numair and Sage both nodded and then Jon gestured for them to sit down, "Now lets talk about what needs doing"  
  
Shey once again was hurrying though the streets of Tortall looking for some tavern that he was meant to meet someone. He looked at the signs, he squinted at them as he walked on. Once again people didn't give him a second look, he was dressed in his normal but plainer clothes. He coat was that of a merchant. Finally he found the tavern he wanted, its sign was a black rose. He hurried inside and looked round, the person was meant to the same one as before. Spotting his cloaked contact he hurried over and sat down. Once the again the contact asked his questions, so all was required was a nod or a shake. Mostly it took a long time to form an answer of correct detail. Finally the strange man said something and Shey looked at him intently shaking his head. The man pressed what he was saying again. Shey looked away nodding reluctance etched in his posture. The stranger stood and left leaving Shey alone. Shey sat with his head in his hands, how he hated this, but he was so good and it was easy. He glanced round him, seeing no-one watching he too stood he dropped a coin onto the table, he nodded to the bar maid and then he left, deciding how to tell Sage he had to leave sooner then expected.  
  
Back in the palace, Numair, Daine, Sage, Alanna, Raoul and Jon were all sat round a large table in Jons workroom. On the table was a very detailed map of the whole of Tortall. Jon pointed to an area about forty or so leagues from the road to Pirates Swoop. Alanna's home. "This is were the rider group, you found the other day were here, so we are allowing for them to travel" He pointed to a spot a little closer to the road. "they are now here" The only thing is, that Daine has spotted something very unusual when she was out yesterday" Jon looked up at Daine, he paused indicating that she should continue the tale.  
  
"I was flying over it here yesterday" She pointing again to a spot close to where they thought the rider group would be. "And well, it felt wrong, I couldn't feel any animals, but what I could feel, was" she paused with a shrug "Wrong. The only times I felt like that when the immortals were around, the bad ones" All of them looked at one another, all except Sage he looked at the map intently as if trying to see through it or into it.  
  
Jon looked across at Numair and Sage "Would you two be able to scry for anything unusual. Daine said she couldn't see anything yesterday, but they may have been because they were under cover" Numair nodded and then stood he walked to a bench by the window he picked up a silver bowl and some water. Then he walked back to the table. The others had moved the map to other table. Numair set the bowl on the table and then he sat back down. Sage came behind Numair and waited. Numair poured the water into the bowl, holding his hands over it, he called on his magic up. Sage placed his hand on Numairs shoulder, a faint silver light could be seen flowing from his hand to Numair shoulder. All the room looked at the bowl and the image over it. The image was, a map of Tortall just like the one they had been looking at only this time, it was a real life one. They could see people walking through the forest. Picking up speed, they flew over towns and forests until they reached the area, that they needed to search. The moving imaged slowed and they could see the rider group hurrying through the forest looking back. Numair moved the spell backwards and they saw nothing, then suddenly they saw what the riders were running from. A large group of the so called immortals. Jon closed his eyes briefly wishing he didn't see what he was seeing. Hurroks, Cold Fangs and something that looked like it should have been in a nightmare, it stood at a guess seven foot tall with an almost insect like body, and instead of hands it had claws each one at least four foot in length, it looked so out of proportion but it was moving with out trouble. Its head was insect like but with forward eyes, like a predator, its teeth were silver, a mark of the immortals. Jon shuddered, "What in Gods name is that" he asked drawing the sign for evil on his chest.  
  
All the other looked into the bowl, thinking, "it's a Manticore" Said a soft voice, making the others jump. Sage didn't look into the bowl he looked away. The spell fizzed and then broke up, showing just a bowl again. Jon looked at Sage, "How do you know what they are" He asked, "We've never seen them before" Sage didn't look up. "He had them in Carthak, they are similar to Stormwings, they live on fear and pain." Sage looked up. "it's a thing of evil, it will kill, feed on the dead it kills, it will kill for any or no reason, sometimes just the fun of killing. It usually doesn't like being around other immortals that aren't its own kind"  
  
Jon paled he had never heard of anything so monstrous. He felt sick just listening to the sound of what this thing did. Alanna looked at the now plain water bowl her face set. "Jon we have to do something now" she said her voice tight with some emotion. "I know that" Jon snapped "I am thinking" "Well think bloody faster" she snapped back "Those things are heading towards the road. "So" Jon interrupted, "There's nothing on that road until" his voice stopped suddenly as he caught on to why Alanna was upset.  
"Nothing, until my home, My children. My people and George" she finished. "I cant and I wont leave them, with out knowledge of what's coming" she said softly.  
Before Jon could reply Sage spoke, not them but to Numair.  
"Do you know of the binding spell. The one to send immortals back to the divine realms."?  
Numair thought for a moment. He was sure that he did, grubbing in a pocket he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, he gave it to Sage who read it and then nodded "Yes, that's the one but do you know it" Numair nodded, "Yes I found it in Carthak last year I though I recognised it".  
  
All of the others had been watching the conversation back and forth. "What, what can you do" Alanna asked her voice urgent "Can you help" Numair and Sage both nodded.  
"But we are going to need help" Numair said.  
"What" Asked Jon. "Anything" "Two of my companies will come with us" Said Raoul before Numair could answer. Numair nodded, "That's what I was thinking" "And me" Said Alanna.  
  
Jon has walked to the door and summoned in the servant who was outside, "Which groups?" he asked Raoul over his shoulder.  
"Two and One" He called back, Jon turned to the servant who nodded that he had heard, Jon waved a hand "With all haste" he said and then the servant ran off to find the companies. Whilst they were waiting for conformation of the companies, they formed there plan. In the end they decided that Sage would go with Alanna and company Two, Whilst Raoul, and the first company would accompany Numair, they would attack from two sides and trap the immortals in the middle and send them back. Raoul, Alanna and the two companies would be back up in case the spell failed to send them all back or if, and it seemed likely they were more immortals in the woods. A knock on the door told them that the companies were ready and that they were now waiting. All filed out of the room and down to the stables were the companies of the Kings Own were waiting ready and briefed. They mounted up. Sage's horse had been tacked and the groom that held the reins was sporting a bruised arm. Sage swiftly. With out a word took off all the tack including the bit and bridle he dropped them at the groom's feet "Next time he will give you more then a bruise if you try to tack him up" Sage told the startled groom and then he swung up onto Stars back. The horse rode out behind the others, he tied his braids back with the front braids. Then he let Star follow the others, as they got out of the city Sage urged Star to catch up with Numair. They rode in silence for most of the way. Until one of the own started a war song and he was soon joined by the others. The singing continued until they reached the forest close to where they had seen the immortal. The men sat ready with there hands on their swords. Suddenly just before a bend in the road. one of the outriders came crashing back through the trees, he had a person slung over the front. As the outrider neared, the own stopped the outrider slid off his horse before it had stopped and he helped the person down.  
  
Sage could see that he had the colours of the Riders on, only there were soaked in blood. A huge gash in his belly showed what the problem was. The man tried to talk. "They came, too many…..Monsters…..Twelve injured six dead….hurry please" then the man stopped his eyes closed. Alanna hurried over and slid off her horse. She touched his head with her hand and then shook her head. "Dead" she said softly. She stood and turned to the outrider "Where was he".? She demanded. The outrider turned to point back the way he came.  
  
"A little way that way, Lady" he answered. Alanna nodded and then remounted she looked to Numair and Sage. "Now we go" she said, her voice brooked no arguments, Sage and Numair nodded and split. The Own split with them. The First with Numair and the second with Sage. Sage stayed on the path, Numair rode off it. They rode off in their own directions. Sage rode in silence he was hoping he was never going to see the Manticore again. As they rounded the bend, they stopped suddenly one of the monsters from the scrying sat on the path before them. It was feeding on one of the dead Riders it hadn't seen them. Then one of the Own coughed and the Manticore looked it. It stood to its full seven foot and screamed at them. 


	7. Hurting

((Thank you travelling Mord Sith))  
  
Sage looked at the monster that stood before him. Seven foot of nightmarish creature. He had forgotten just how repulsive they were, the Manticore stepped in front of the body it had been feeding on, it screamed again, warning them away from its meal. Its scream had warned the other immortals nearby that something was wrong. The Hurroks came out of the trees onto the path to see what was going on. Just in the trees the riders could see, Coldfangs, and just behind them walking out slowly were the other Manticores. The Rides and Alanna stepped back as Sage stepped forward putting himself between them and the immortals, he re-checked his braids were tied back with steady hands. Satisfied that they were he lowered them again, his eyes never leaving the Manticore in front of them. Up ahead he could just see Numair and his group coming out of the trees.  
  
Numair broke through the tree line onto the path, he stopped instantly and signalled to the others to move back, they did so with out a word or sound. Not that it mattered, the immortals had seen them anyway. Slowly Numair slid off his horse and handed the reins to one of the Own who took them, then Numair walked the rest of the way onto the path, just ahead he could see Sage, checking his hair was out of the way, he looked at the Manticore that was just in front of Sage, even from where he was, Numair could see why Sage had condemned these as nightmares. Slowly he walked forward, setting his mind to the task in hand. Two of the Hurroks had broken from the trees and headed towards Raouls group. Raoul issued two commands his voice soft and his men split to do as ordered.  
Numair ignored them now, he knew that he would be safe and Raoul would deploy his men, with tact to he could work his spell. He caught Sages eye, and nodded for this too work they had to do the spell at the same time, because if they did the spell separately, then one opened the portal for the second time, then the immortals that had just been sent through would be able to come back and that they wanted to avoid at all costs.  
  
Sage saw Numairs signal and he nodded back, raising his hands out to the side he called on his magic, it flowed to his hands glittering silver, he could see the flare of Numairs black magic. Sage had to concentrate as the immortals came to attack the groups at both ends. With out missing a beat, both mages started the spell at the same time. They chanted the words, Alanna would have like to have been able to listen they were chanting in old Thak, but her attention was taken by the attacking immortals, it was made harder by the Coldfangs, one direct look into there eyes and the man would be frozen and unable to move.  
  
Numair and Sage chanted louder now, the chant took on same rhythm quality that some of the old spells did. Sage concentrated on the words, it had been awhile but he could still do this. In his sleep if he had to, he had done it that many times. He could see the Manticore in from of step closer its arms waving slightly the razors coming closer and closer, Sage knew he couldn't move or he would break the spell, Alanna who had see the creature move towards Sage knew she could interrupt them. She shouted a warned as loud as she could, hoping for something but knowing it would do nothing. Sage wished the spell would go quicker, but it seemed to be taking for ever. The Manticore came closer, now aware that magic was being used is screamed at Sage, it swung its razor like claws and they seemed to hit Sage slashing him across the chest. Numair couldn't see but Alanna could she shouted and hefted her sword ready to run in and kill the creature in blind fury she liked Sage. One of the Own, Dom, grabbed her arm just in time, he had to duck to avoid her sword "Look" he pointed to Sage, he was still standing he hadn't moved the Manticore however was sprawled a few feet back if possible looking confused. Had it missed?. Sage and Numair got to the final part of the spell, the were near shouting now, the air was thick with magic almost touchable. Instinctively all of the Own in both groups, the few riders that had survived Alanna and Raoul all threw themselves to the floor regardless of if they were fighting. This sudden move shocked the immortals they turned to see the Mages.  
  
The air suddenly started to crackle and fizz, the mages power seemed to arc up and join silver and black melding, turning gold. A bright light that stretched and grew a bright glowing disc that covered all the immortals in the air slowly the disc settled toward the floor covering the immortals like water but sticking. When the glowing disc had touched the floor completely everything went still, then with a sudden deafening bang and a blinding flash. The immortals disappeared with various screams and cries as they were thrown back into the divine realms. In the sudden calm the Riders, the Own Alanna and Raoul stood looking over the scene before them. The bodies of the dead and injured Riders were all that was left. Numair was sitting on the ground at his end of the path, looking grey. Raoul hurried to him and gave him a drink Numair downed the bottle, Raoul handed him another drink. Alanna hurried to Sage who was like wise sitting on the floor his head touching his knees, she knelt to offer him a drink he didn't answer her at first. "I am fine" he said to her haltingly. Plainly not believing she pressed his to talk more and take the water bottle. Sage lifted his head only the rest of his still leaning on his knees. He down two bottle of water and held onto the third one. Numair walked down the path slowly being held by Raoul, Numair was staggering slightly due to the spell and the fact the Raoul was only just taller then him. Raoul was grinning as was Numair. "That was different" Numair said his voice shaky as well. "Different it was fantastic, I've never seen that before" Alanna answered giving her hand to Sage he reached up. And gripped it feeling a slickness she looked back at Sage his hand was soaked in blood as he stood she could see a darker stain on his black shirt and some of braids that had trailed over his shoulder would slicked red with blood. Sage swayed and Alanna grabbed him taking his weight. "I got hit sorry" Sage whispered "It hurts so bad" he said his head lolling back, Alanna near dropped him putting him back down. She lifted his shirt a huge and very deep gash ran from his stomach to his collar bone. Cursing she dropped the shirt and then ripped it open folding it back to each side. Raoul helped Numair sit down and he shouted for a medic kit. Numair half crawled over to Sage, he cursed when he saw the damage. Pulling himself onto his knees Numair pulled Sages ripped shirt from under him, he rolled it up and pressed it to the worst of the cut, it seemed to flow the blood for a while. Dom ran over with a medic kit, he saw the cut and he gasped, he ripped open the kit. It had been spelled against infections the spells glittered and faded, he pulled out the bandages and handed to them to Numair and Alanna. They took then with out looking, pressing them onto the wound. Alanna used some of her healing gift to help stop the bleeding but she knew that she would burn herself out trying, so she used more bandages pressing them into the wounds. To his credit Sage tried his hardest not to move every time they pressed more bandages, he had his eyes closed, Raoul was holding his hand every time Numair and Alanna pressed onto his cut he gripped Raouls hand. Raoul looked up at Dom and said very quietly. "He's getting weak, make up a stretcher or something we have to get him back" Dom nodded and ran off quietly ordering the men. Alanna heard and looked at Numair he hadn't heard he was tying off the last bandage, his hands stained red. He sat back still looking grey. He looked up at Raoul and Alanna who had now stood and gone to help Dom make a stretcher. Raoul stood and took his hand out of Sages gripped he frowned when he noticed that the man could barely move his hand. "Numair, how bad is it" Sage asked his voice was barely a whisper. Numair closed his eyes for a second wishing he hadn't asked, "Numair" Sage tried to sit up, the movement sent waves of pain through him he tried not to cry out but he failed.  
Numair swallowed and took Sages hand "You'll be chasing them round at the next ball" he said not feeling the cheerfulness that he sounded. Sage smiled briefly "Promise" he asked.  
Numair nodded he looked at Raoul, their faces grim, they didn't have a lot of time.  
  
Alanna shouted that the stretcher was ready, they tied it to Star and pulled it over when it was next to Sage, Alanna knelt down to talk to Sage. "We have to roll you so we can get you onto the stretcher it will hurt a lot" She told him. Sage nodded not saying anything. Alanna stood and looked to Raoul the big knight came round to her and gripped Sage. Together they rolled him onto his side facing them, he cried out his teeth gritted, when the stretcher was in place they rolled him back. When he was in place on they tied him on as gently as they could. Raoul stood and looked to his men. "Col, Sanders, ride back now as fast as you can, get the healers, Duke Baird and the others tell them what has happened" he lowered his voice slightly "And tell them its bad, very bad" The two men hurried off grabbing there mounts and riding like hell fury for the palace. Numair turned the Star round, then they set off for the palace as quick as they could go with out hurting Sage anymore. It took them a long time to reach the road that lead to the palace. People had been moved out of the by provost guards they strained to see who was being brought in, when they saw who is was they fell back, the people too liked Sage even though he had only been there a while.  
  
They reached the gates, Numair had been walking by Sage trying to keep him awake, despite the pain he was in he would be better off awake and in pain, then unconscious and dead. Sage's voice was even quieter, he was talking Talasan "Tell Shey I am sorry, I didn't mean this to happen" Numair tried not to laugh, that was like Sage to apologise for being injured. "Tell him yourself" he replied gently. As they came through the gates the healers rushed forward to see what was wrong. The Duke Baird was first there, he took in the bandages already staining with blood and ordered that the horse take Sage straight to the Riders infirmary as it was on the ground floor and closer. As they hurried off Numair looked to Alanna. "I'll go with him and if you see Shey don't tell him how bad it is" Alanna nodded and hurried off to tell Jon, Numair went after Sage, when he caught up Sage was still talking Talasan, they healers didn't know what he was saying, they looked to Numair "He's rambling for now, but I'll tell you if he says anything important" The Duke who was unwrapping the bandages, nodded and swore softly, "He should be dead" he whispered seeing the gash "You are lucky" then he set to work directing his healers, thankfully Sage slipped into unconsciousness, allowing the healers to work with out fear of hurting him more. Numair took a stand out of the way outside the room.  
  
A few hours later Shey reached the palace and was walking back to his and Sages room, when he saw Alanna and Jon walking the other way, their faces grim. His smile went "What's happened" he asked seeing there looks. Alanna looked at Jon and then at Shey.  
"Shey we have some bad news" Jon began. Shey froze looking from one to the other, "What, something at home" Their faces didn't change. Sheys heart stopped "Sage, its Sage isn't it?" he asked searching there faces. He caught the look. "It is Sages, what happed is he ok?" his voice was frantic. He couldn't believe Sage was hurt, he shouldn't of gone out. He forced himself to concentrate on them, on Alanna. "It was a Manticore, he is in the Riders infirmary" She began. Shey didn't wait to hear the rest, if a Manticore was involved he knew to fear the worst. He turned and ran down the passage and out of the palace towards the healers barracks flying past nobles and pages. He flew past the company of the Own that were outside.  
  
In the palace Jon made a ball of light and spoke into it "Numair Shey is coming" Jon warned, knowing that Numair would still be to used up to reply. Just as the message came Numair looked up and saw Shey racing down the corridor towards him. Numair stepped forward and caught him. "You cant go in" He said holding tight. The smaller man struggled "I have to see him" he raged in Talasan. Before Numair could reply Duke Baird stepped into the corridor his white robes covered in blood, he wiped a blood covered hand down his face. Shey went limp. "How bad" He asked.  
Numair translated, the Duke looked weary Numair could see how much the older man had used trying to help Sage. "How bad please" Shey repeated this time in common. The Duke Sighed,  
"Shelan" he said "The news isn't good I' am afraid, please sit" Shey shook his head "Tell me" He said his voice fraught with nerves and something else Numair couldn't place. The duke ran his hands through his hair again and looked at Shey his face sad, he could see Shey cared for Sage a lot.  
"I have to tell you that Sage has…………….."  
  
((duh duh duuuuhhhhhh. Hehe I is mean….. Please review and I post what happened. If you wanna know review)) 


	8. Healing and accusations

((okies bit, you can find out what happened with Sage enjoy))  
  
"Sage, has been hurt badly, very badly" Baird said "At the moment he is still alive, but he still has the night to get through, but if he lives through the night then he should be alright" Baird went on. "He lost a lot of blood and he used a lot of his power to keep that spell going after he was hit" The Duke stood straight, and placed his arm on Sheys arm. "As I said, if he lives the night and no infections take him, but he may not heal for months"  
  
Shey sagged on the wall. Relief showing all over his face, Sage wasn't dead, he would live the night he would make sure of that. He nodded his thanks to the Duke not trusting his voice to say thing. The Duke patted his arm again and then left to go and wash up. Numair guided Shey to a bench not far from the door and sat him down. "We have to hope for the best. This night is going to be the trail, even if he lives, its like the Duke said, he may not be alright for a long, time, he wont be able to use much magic if any and he wont be able to fight" Shey nodded numbly Sage loved sword play, he would be gutted if he couldn't do it. "He will live" he mumbled "Pardon?" Numair asked "I said he will live, he will, he is a fighter" Shey said again insisting. Numair could only nod.  
Numair then stood, "I really have to go and rest, I am so tired, I will send someone to sit with you" he offered.  
Shey looked up, "Yes, go rest I know you must need to Sage always does, someone would be nice but I will be fine, he wouldn't want lots of people round him" Shey said standing and walking to the door of infirmary. And watched Numair walk slowly away "Numair" Shey called. Numair turned. "Will you come back later" Shey asked. Numair nodded "Of course I will" Shey nodded his thanks and then pushed open the door to the infirmary and went in.  
  
It was very dim inside, not quite dark, but when night fell it would be. There was only one bed occupied Shey walked to it slowly and looked who it was, seeing it was Sage he pulled up a stool and sat down next to him. Sage was covered with a blanket to his waist so Shey could see the bandages that covered his chest and shoulder, his braids were tangled and blood stained. Shey glanced round, seeing no one he waved his hands over the braids faint green light sparkled and the braids re-arranged themselves neatly and they were cleaned. Then he placed his hand on Sages chest using his faint magic he looked at the wound. The depth and extremeness of it, startled him causing him to lose the spell. "_Oh my poor friend_" he said in Talasan. "_And you held the spell, hurt like this, you are too caring Numair could have banished them with out you_" He told Sage.  
"_I am sorry I went out and left you, I should have been there. I am not going now. He wants me to go. He says I am no good being here. But I cant go now, I shouldn't be telling him these things that I am."_ he talked away to Sage for a long time, always talking in Talasan, people came in the check on Sage and to try and get Shey to go and rest but he wouldn't. Shey kept checking Sage, with his own small magic every so often, happy he was not worse he kept on talking, about anything and everything.  
  
Numair came along the corridor to the infirmary late that night, he had rested enough and was now feeling much better. It was at times like this he wished he could use all his power to heal, and then his friend wouldn't be in there now, at the Deaths Door. He had spoken to one of the trainees that had been checking on Sage, the trainee had told him that Shey was still there and wouldn't leave. Numair told him to leave Shey, he could guess why he was there. Softly he opened the door, Shey was talking to Sage rambling onto him as if he was awake. Numair stood quietly not wanting to disturb him. He remembered a scene like this many years ago in Carthak, only it was Shey who was hurt and Sage had sat with him all night. Something about that, played in his mind, something about what Shey had been rambling about. Shey stopped talking "You can come over Numair" he said in common not turning.  
Numair walked over "I didn't want to disturb you" but Shey shook his head, Numair sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Sage. He was in a induced sleep so he wasn't moving at all. Shey had pulled the blanket up, the room had got cooler when darkness fell. They sat together watching Sage and talking quietly. They only stopped when dawns light was streaming through the windows and the healers had come back into the room. Duke Baird come in later to look at Sage, he was surprised to find him alive. He placed a hand on Sages chest and closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "He will live" he said with a smile "No infections and he has seen out the night" Shey smiled "I said he would" Baird nodded in response "He may not wake up for a long while yet, you should go and rest" Shey shook his head. "No, not till he wakes" The Duke was going to argue but Numair caught his eye and shook his head, so The Duke left it.  
After Numair had convinced Shey to go and eat the old healer came back over. "The night staff told me that he wouldn't leave his side, all night he sat and talked to him, he must care for him a great deal" Numair missed the implied comment. "He is returning the favour" he told him "Once a long time ago. Shey was hurt badly no one thought he would live but Sage, he sat with him all night talking to him until he woke up" Duke Baird nodded understanding, his guess had been wrong then. They owed each other their lives. He checked Sage again and went to attend a shout from the doors, a rider had fallen off their horse.  
  
four days later  
  
Shey stumbled over the mess in his room to open the door, a servant was hammering on it. "Lord come quickly Its Master Sage, he is waking, Master Numair says hurry" The servant was breathless as if he had run very quickly. Shey nodded and the servant left with a hasty bow. Shey moved some papers he had been making notes on and found his boots them on he left the room. He had to push past the riders that were in the way when he reached the barracks, finally he reached the infirmary and saw Numair, Jon and the Duke Baird round Sages bed, apart from them the large room was empty. Shey looked at Sage, his eyes were moving under closed lids, the other moved back slightly to give Shey room. Slowly Sages eyes opened he had to blink a few times before the room came into focus and the first person he saw was Shey, close behind was Numair, Jon and the Duke Healer, who's name Sage couldn't think of.  
  
"I feel terrible" he muttered, it was true his chest and shoulder were killing him. His good hand moved across his chest feeling the bandages. "So you should" Said the Duke, "a cut from a Manticore". Sage thought and then remembered, the Manticore and it going to hit him, and then him on the floor. Darkness and a voice talking to him. But not being hit. "The immortals" he croaked remembering what he had been doing. "Gone" Said Numair, humour in his voice. Sage was going to say something but he started to cough, The Duke, what was his name. Sage thought, gave him a cloth, to cough into. Jon and Numair moved back to talk leaving Shey and Sage alone. "You sat with me" Sage said, in a statement "You once sat with me" Shey replied.  
"How long have I been asleep" Sage asked, trying to sit up, but failing, it hurt to put weight on his right arm the one that had been cut. A healer gently lifted Sage up and placed some pillows under him so he was sitting. Now he could see the whole room. "You have been asleep near five days" She told him, "Now try not to move to much or you'll pull your stitches" She warned and then went off to do another job. Shey sat there quietly whilst Sage talked to Jon and Numair. They were telling him that some more immortals had been spotted near port Mallories Peak, but they had been killed, and that the Tusiane soldiers had been attacking again.  
  
In the Palace  
  
Some hours later, Jon sat facing his council, which included The Duke Baird, Raoul and Alanna, Numair was their lounging on a window frame, "I have had a report that a spy, a new spy has been reporting being in the palace, I've asked Myles and he says he hasn't heard much. But this spy has been giving out information already, hence the attacks of Magars soldiers." Jon told them seriously. "I don't know who this person may be or where. I have some guess but as yet nothing I can use"  
  
The others listened, a spy was a bad thing, a hidden spy was worst, at least they had some idea who the other spies where, and they could control what they found out. Now they would have to be careful on what and where they talked about things, if Magar was getting information this quickly, they would have to find and get rid of this person and soon. They talked about where and when this spy could have come from.  
  
In the infirmary, Sage and Shey talked about what he had missed whilst he had been asleep. And what they would do. Shey finally told Sage that he would have to go to The Copper Isles for a while. Sage looked away sadly he would miss his friend. But then he knew that Shey would have to go. Shey told him he would be travelling with the merchants from the Copper Isles as if would be safer to travel with people who know where they were going then on his own.  
  
Two years later  
  
Sage sat up on widow seat trying to keep the boredness he was feigning from becoming real boredom. He was acting as a truth-sayer, for Jon and the council during the summer trading. Him and Numair were taking it in turns. Not because it used a lot of energy only because it was tedious job, having to sit and listen whilst pretending not to. If the traders thought that the mages were paying them too much intention they would clam up or take offence. They had also been asked to watch any people acting strangely, the spy still hadn't been found and the information that was leaking out was getting worse, Magars attacks had increased only when he knew that one of the two black robe mages, or one of Own companies would be away for a while and wouldn't be able to be back in time. True the attacks did seemed to teeper off every now and then, but as to a pattern they couldn't find one. At the moment they were in a lull.  
  
Sage toyed with a braid and waved away a servant who was offering him a drink. That servant looked familiar but from when or where he couldn't think, he put his mind back on "Not listening" to the talks. Jon was sat opposite him facing him, which meant that, the traders had their backs to him, every now and then, Jon would raise an eyebrow or some other discrete signal and Sage would either shake or nod his head in answer to his unspoken question. These traders were for the most part not lying, unlike last weeks who had lied through his teeth.  
  
The rest of those talks went with out trouble and the other traders filed in slowly. Sage glanced at them and then suddenly sat up right as if he had been stung. A very tanned Shey had walked in behind them, he bowed to the King, who nodded back to him and then Shey looked for Sage and went to share his window seat. Sage smiled. "When did you get back" he asked not looking at Shey because the people that had come in were talking, he could see a faint blue flare round the man that was talking, Sage shook his head and Jon saw and asked them man something else. "Last night, well very early this morning actually" Shey told him also watching the people who were talking. "Are you stopping for long this time. I have hardly seen you in two years" Sage said nodding his head this time to Jons question. "I am here till I have to go" they both said at the same time. Shey blushed, " I have been saying that rather a lot recently" "Recently, its what you say every time you come back" Sage whispered back he looked at Shey briefly and then back at the Traders. He had missed where they were from, he cursed mentally. Shey turned the topic away from the matter of his leaving. "How's your arm now" He asked trying to make talk. Sage rolled the arm in question, the one that had been cut two years before by the Manticore, "Its fine" he said, "The Duke Baird said, it will always ache now in the cold, but apart from that, its fine" Shey nodded relieved he hadn't been around to much in the last two years, to find out, only being at the palace for a month or two before going again for three or four. They talked quietly whilst Sage watched and answered Jons questions about the traders, this set was lying more then the last and about the strangest of things, like when and where they collected the furs that they had bought with them and what they used to dye them with.  
  
Later that night, Jon called his people together in his study and told them about the news he had, had from his armies. Sage was not technically part of the council, he was sitting out of the way in a shadowed window seat. Almost hidden. Alanna and Numair were absent, having been called away to other matters.  
  
Jon was telling the others that the attacks from Magar had weaken the boarder between them and Gala and another attack would result in sever casualties. Sage looked at the others, they too looked worried, another sneak attack had happened that morning and things generally weren't looking good. A tap on the door silenced them a servant came in when Jon called him, he had drinks on a tray. "I didn't ask for them", Jon said puzzled. The servant looked up at the king he half bowed awkwardly with his tray. "Sorry highness, I was told you had asked for them". The servant turned to go, but Jon stopped him with a hand gesture, "You may as well give them out since you brought them" Sage peered at the servant he was sure he had seen him somewhere before, not here, and not as a servant but he couldn't think where, it was the same servant from one from the trade meetings that morning. He frowned thinking.  
The servant bobbed another bow and walked round the group giving out the drinks, not seeing Sage, the servant walked past him to Raoul and gave him a cup and then to all intents he left the room, but Sage could still see him in the corner, as if he had double vision he was blurred. Something in the cups made them sparkle. Raoul picked up his cup and went to drink before smelling the wine. Although a funny look crossed his face, he said nothing. Sage on the other hand had guessed what was in the cups from the sparkle. He looked round, he would feel stupid if this turned out wrong. "STOP" he said loudly "Don't drink" Jon froze and then looked at his glass for the as if seeing it for the first time, he placed it down horrified, the others looked at Sage, who was now feeling self conscious. "I think they are poisoned" He said his lilting voice quiet.  
"They are" said Jon agreeing looking at his own cup. The others put theirs down quickly. In the corner the servant took focus, the Sages eyes, he became more solid then he had been a moment before, it was as he had thought some invisibility spell and had now dropped it when he realised that Sage and now Jon could see him. The would be assassin drew a knife and waved it at Jon cursing him he stepped closer intent on hurting or killing the King. But before anyone could move, the man found himself unable to move or speak and he was finding it hard to breath. He was being held by a spell frozen in place. Everyone looked to Jon but he shook his head, "I know you" Sage said to the man, "your not what your pretend to be" The man looked at him with an evil look and said something in the Carthak tongue, Sage paled he recognised or remembered the man, and then his eyes narrowed in anger, he answered in the same tongue his normally cheerful lilt, was now cold and hard. Jon spoke some of the Carthak language, frowned wondering what the man had meant. He was distracted by the man in question, who was now choking from lack of air. "Sage whatever is between you leave it for now, let him breath" Jon ordered, Sage looked at him for a second and then nodded. The assassin gasped and then drew in a breath. Jon shouted to his guards who came rushing in and looked surprised when Jon coolly informed them that they servant that had just let in had tried to kill them. They took the man away despite his shouting and ravings.  
  
"How did you know about the poisoned drinks" demanded Jon, he was still thinking about what the assassin had been shouting. "He was or maybe still is, one of Emperor Ozorne pet Mages, one that would do his say so no matter what, after he was changed, some of them thought it was their duty to take down all who had apposed or deified him. His favourite way of killing people was with poisoned spelled wine, that made them spill there inner most secrets before they died a very painful death. " Sage told him his voice quiet something the man had said had really got to him. Jon frowned he decided then and there to act on what his suspicions. He dismissed Sage, and sent one of his pages for Alanna and Numair and Baird and dismissed the rest of the council.  
When they arrived Jon bade them sit, he told them what had happened, and about the other attack that morning on his armies. He told them that he thought he had found the spy, when they asked him who, he told them. Shelan. when Shey was away the attacks lessened and when he was home, they increased, and that he was away from large amounts of time and Sage would never tell anyone why or where he went. Numair looked away not saying anything, he knew Sage and Shey had secrets he knew a few of them. But he had a feeling that Shey being a spy was not one of them. Jon looked to Numair. "You have known them the longest I am sorry to have to accuse him, but it fits" Jon when on to tell him the parts of what the assassin had shouted and Sages reply, the bits he understood anyway. Jon looked away,  
  
"He has secrets" Numair said again aloud, voicing his earlier thoughts "But he had to tell you, its their past" he told Jon looking him in the eye, "But please, don't accuse them, ask them and tell them what it looks likes, they should tell you" he said his voice pleading.  
  
Jon nodded and then sent two of his guards to summon Sage and Shey. The others sat unsure of what to do. They all liked Sage and Shey, they tried to get on with everyone, and Sage had a way of insulting the annoying nobles in such a way, that they could do nothing about it because it would appear a mis-use of foreign words. And Sage had been teaching the younger pages in magic and fighting when he had time and they too loved and respected him. Sage and Shey turned up with the guards and Thayet was with them, Jon who had been sitting down, stood when she came in, "I heard you wanted them, and I wanted to see you, so you don't mind do you" Jon shook his head, "I was actually wanting you to be here, this is serious" Sage and Shey looked at one other, Jon noted vaguely that Sage was in his normal bright colours and Shey was in paler colours. Somehow dressed so when together they complimented what the other was wearing. Thayet sat down next to Jon facing Sage and Shey and the guard left shutting the door behind them. Jon motioned for the pair to sit, Sage did Shey didn't, they could tell something was wrong by looks on the others faces.  
  
"Sage, Shey, I am sorry to say this, but after tonight I have to before someone else accuses you, too many things are pointing at you and things seem very coincidental. Sage and Shey looked at each other and then at Jon "What does" Sage asked softly.  
Jon looked away and then at Shey "I am sorry to ask this but are you a spy" he said bluntly, Shey looked away, "That depends" He said quietly, his common had improved a great deal in the past two years he too spoke with the same lilt as Sage.  
  
((hehe another wait, another post soon)) 


	9. We all have a past

((Cheers Travelling Mord Sith and narm's briton 44 for the reviews they are as always welcome and wanted. I'm glad u like the cliffies, my way of keeping u keen, I have also taken a few things from Tricksters queen, but no spoilers or give aways I promise.. Sorry for any bad grammer, I do try my best, but thank you for letting me know, it needs checking.))  
  
Jon stared at Shey stupidly for a second of all the answers he was expecting that had not been one of them.  
"What do you mean, it depends, depends on what? You either are or aren't a spy" Jon said finally.  
Shey looked at Sage and then to Jon. "It depends on what and why you accuse me" He said softly.  
Jon sat back and told them about the attacks coming when Shey was at home and lessening when he was away, he told them about the other things too and how something's didn't seem quite right. Sage and Shey looked at one another for a long while, no-one talked in the silence until Sage spoke.  
  
"Numair what have you told them" His lilting voice soft, his eyes on Numair.  
  
"Nothing, I said they had to ask of you, your past your secrets to tell, not mine" The tall mage replied. He had a feeling Jon was going to find out more then he bargained for this night. Shey and Sage both nodded their thanks at his discreetness.

"We to had noticed the attacks were worse when I was here" Shey told the King sitting down in the empty chair next to Sage, "We just figured that someone knew about us, in Magars council and wanted Sage and me apart to kill or do something to either one of us or one of you. 

Jon raised an eyebrow, Raoul frowned thinking Alanna guessed and looked away and Numair watched the pair.

"Knew about you?" Jon asked. Sage sighed amazed how dense the King could be sometimes, he looked to Shey who nodded. "The reason we don't seem "quite right" as you put it, is because Shey and I are lovers, well life bonded really" Sage looked fondly at Shey. Jon nearly blushed, Thayet wished could hit her beloved husband with something hard and heavy for making them have to tell everyone in such a way, but instead had to make do with his embarrassment. She made a mental note to tell him a few hints which would avoid this in the future. Jon looked away, now he could place those looks and expressions that had confused a few people. The only person who didn't look surprised was Numair. Jon rounded on him to cover his surprise.  
"You knew and you never told us" He accused. Numair just shrugged and looked to Sage and Shey, they too seemed slightly surprised.  
"I always knew about you, well I had a suspicion in Carthak ten years ago, then that night the year before I left and two years ago. When you sat with each other, when you both were injured. Sage and Shey both bowed to Numair "_We thank you for keeping our secrets, secret."_ They said in Talasan.

"_Your welcome_" Numair replied, "_Your keeping mine_" Jon was looking from Sage and Shey to Numair not knowing what they said, then he struck on the fact that Shey hadn't answered the question.

"Is that why you left Carthak" he asked gently. "And I am sorry to ask again but, are you a spy?" He asked.  
Shey looked away "We left Carthak for a very, very different reason" He told the King his lilting voicing hinting of past pain and danger. "And since you really want to know, yes I am a spy" He admitted looking at Jon, all of them gasped discreetly but all were shocked. Jon sat up straight as did Thayet. But before Jon could get all imperial on them she spoke first.  
"Who do you spy for?" She asked them quietly, Jon closed his mouth with a snap, he hadn't thought to ask that. Shey looked at Jon and then at Thayet as if they had two heads each. "The Whisper Man" he said as if it were plain fact. That got Alanna's attention she sat up straight at hearing her husbands name, only the people in the room know who the Whisper Man truly was. Jon stood and strode to the door. Wrenching it open he near yelled at the servant who was mere feet away to "get Sir Myles now!". The servant hurried off, Jon turned back into the room and stopped dead at the look Alanna gave him. Something told him to be polite to Myles, he had a feeling that Alanna would not appreciate her step father or husband being shouted at or about. Looking away from her intent gaze he walked back to his chair.

Sage and Shey sat looking round the room, "I thought you knew, I mean the Whisper Man being who he is" Shey said looking at Alanna and then Jon. A tap on the door indicated that Myles was there. The door opened and Myles walked in. He looked round the room and took in the serious looks on all faces, surprise was on their faces too. He wondered why. "What's wrong?" He asked looking to Jon and Thayet. "Is Shey a spy for you?" Jon asked bluntly.  
With out even turning Myles paused and then nodded surprised at the bluntness of the question, Jon had never asked outright to know who spied for him if the person wasn't posted in the palace.  
"Why didn't you tell us" Jon asked of Myles. His voice short. His temper rising, he hated not being told things.  
"And since when did I tell you, who worked for me" Myles replied equally short. "I have never and will never. Shelan was to be in the Copper Isles which I believe he has been for the last two years or so and valuable work he had been doing to" Jon listened in silence painfully aware that he had been having a tantrum, like his youngest would when told she couldn't have sweets.  
  
"He has found out information we have spent years trying to find out, he was the one that found out about the trouble with the Rittevon line and the people" Myles went on to tell Jon. "He his good at what he does" Jon looked away it was true he didn't normally know who worked for Myles, but where the information came from. He looked at Shey sidelong so if he was the agent in The Copper Isles that he thought he was, then he had an interesting job indeed. Well there were the rumours he looked to Sage who seemed non plussed about all this, Jon wondered how he dealt with the rumours.  
  
"What did that Man mean" Jon asked changing the topic slightly, was it anything to do with Shey, does he know who he is" Jon asked explaining that he had understood some of what the would be assassin had said and Sages reply.  
Shey looked away suddenly, Sage looked at him and then touched his hand. A look passed between them and then Shey nodded. "No, it wasn't I know by your face before that you have heard the rumours of how Shey got the information in The Copper Isles, and they are not true, they are what they are rumours," Sage told the room "How" began Raoul but he stopped himself in time.  
Shey grinned at that "He knows because he started them, it was my idea, it helped to distract from what I was doing, no one would question me coming out of private rooms late at night or sneaking round, but all I do is be a" He paused thinking for the right words. "I am a player, I tell stories and songs, juggling, nothing else. The old man likes to talk with someone who he thinks doesn't have an agenda." Shey looked to Myles who nodded. Shey hadn't given anything away.  
Jon nodded he wanted to know who it was that Shey was based with but he knew that Myles or Shey would never tell him.  
  
"No what the man meant had everything to do with the wonderful ex-emperor Ozorne" Sage said the sarcasm in his voice plain. He was going to say more but Shey touched his arm stopping him. Sage looked at Shey again with a questioning look, Shey murmured something then Sage looked away. Shey started to speak, this surprised the others with the exception of Numair. Shey didn't normally speak very much in large groups but then he had been accused of spying. "When we first went to Carthak, Ozorne was not emperor he was, "in-waiting" so to say. He met Sage in the university when Numair was showing Sage the ropes, he met me sometime later. I was as I pretended here, to be a servant." Shey looked away. "You may have wondered why Ozorne never had any wives, well he didn't care for them in that way" he looked back up and everyone got what he meant. "Well he always got what he wanted, all the time, and after a while we found out he wanted men. Many of the university servants had bruises they could - would not explain. He wanted me in that same way, Sage told him not with out my consent and he could do nothing about it for he thought Sage was my employer Ozorne could not interfere. The more Sage said no and the more friendly and powerful Sage and Numair grew the more he wanted to have me. Well when the old emperor "died." Sage snorted everyone knew that the old emperor had died under strange circumstances.  
  
"Well he found out, who Sage and me really were and that Sage actually had no say in what happened to me - A great note taker the old emperor. When he found out he was angry" "Spoilt little brat that he was" Muttered Numair Shey continued as if he hadn't spoken his eyes were far away remembering. "He made up some crime or another, what. I never knew no-one did. He waited until Sage and Numair were away and couldn't help me. He would never have dared if they had been there." "And for that he will pay one day" Numair said dangerously Sage was nodding in agreement. "When the guards came and dragged me to him, he said he would spare me the death sentence I should have had, he wanted me as a pleasure slave. He took me away and then went to tell Numair and Sage what had happened to me. As Sage and Numair got more powerful he used me to make them do things he could not. He knew Sage didn't care what happened to himself after that. He would deify Ozorne whenever he could. Only when he started to hurt me, did Sage and Numair have to do what he wanted them too. Mainly showy magic and proving they would obey the emperor mage."  
  
Shey paused he was looking at the floor not meeting anyone's eyes, Numair and Sage were likewise, this was something that they too didn't want to remember.  
"He did some unspeakable things to me, sometimes just for the fun of it. He always made sure that Sage or Numair would find me or find out what had happened. Ozorne had guessed that Sage cared for me and he made sure the other members of the court knew how the foreign mage cared about slaves. - he never did tell the proper story. He left many scars some will take a long time to heal, others will never fade." He stood silently he lifted his shirt up to show his stomach and chest it was covered in scars caused by many things, "stiletto blades, brands and his favourite, a whip." He said running his hand over he stomach. He let go of his shirt and sat down. He looked to Sage.  
  
Everyone was silent, they had all wanted to know what Jon had meant, when he had told them about what the assassin had said. But this they never would have guessed, no wonder Numair had been upset when Daine had vanished the year they went to Carthak, he had been there and seen this happening to a friend.  
  
"Now I don't remember all that happened after that properly" Shey said. "To many blows to the head the healer say" he touched his head with a smile.  
  
"After that" Sage gestured to Shey, "He made his life hell" the menace in his voice was clear. "He did things that we wont ever tell" Sage said and Numair nodded in silent agreement. "things went quiet for a while when Numair took his exams for the black robe, and then a week later my exams were announced to take place. On the night after the exam, Ozorne was furious for some reason, not with me or Numair. One his nobles. Had done something to upset him he couldn't kill or hurt to noble. But he could Shey. Shey in turn had heard and had hidden away in the gardens. Well Ozorne and his guards found him in a corner." Sage stopped looking round the room, it had grown dark, he waved his hand sending sparks to the torches and lamps a soft glow filled the room. Shey and Numair had been left in shadow, it wouldn't matter Shey wasn't looking at them anyway.  
  
"Three hours later Numair and I were informed by one of the other slaves that Shey was dieing, he had been left in the gardens badly hurt" Sage had now looked away.  
  
"We went and found him" Numair continued seeing Sage couldn't for a moment, what had happened to Shey had affecting him more then he would ever let on. He had blamed himself for letting Shey go with him to Carthak. "He was in a very bad way, the healers did something for him, but they couldn't do a lot in fear or invoking the emperors wrath on themselves, they did what they could then we moved him back to my workrooms, somewhere that I had warded so that Ozorne or anyone I didn't want, would have never been able to get into no matter how many Mages he used. He was near death, but we knew he if lived the night he would live" Numair paused and looked to Sage he could continue now.  
  
"Numair left for a while, and I sat with him all night, I talked to him, from what I have been told he did for me what I did for him" Sage looked to Shey and talked as if only to Shey, "I sat with him the whole night and then for three days more until he woke up, I got one of the healers to heal him properly, that left Shey weak, so whilst he got his energy back we and Numair planned our escape, I had to the black robe and Shey with me, so there was nothing to keep me staying." Sage looked back to the room. Everyone's faces were shocked, disgusted and pain for them.  
"So Numair made out we had gone into hiding in the mountains. Whilst they looked for us there we sent word home that we would come back. One night word came that our ship was near harbour to where we were, so we left, Numair knew he would have to leave soon after for Ozorne would never believe that he had nothing to do with it. So made plans with Lindhall for his get away. The last we saw of him was when the ship sailed out of port for home." Sage looked to Numair "That was the last we heard of you until you came here and worked for the king. That was eight years ago now, and then we didn't see each other until nearly two years past now."  
  
"What did you do when you went home" Jon asked his voice sounding loud in the silence. "I was recovering" Shey said suddenly "That I can remember, I tried to forgot what was happening to me, when I was with him, I reverted you could say, I was scared of my own shadow anyone near me, it took a long time but I finally got better" He looked round at the people, "I still don't like talking or being in crowds, but I deal with it"  
  
The silence in the room was great you could of heard a pin drop, everyone looked round at everyone else, they had all wanted to know, why Numair had left and why they had, but to find out like this, about that. They didn't know what to say, what would seem the right thing to say, before anyone could say something wrong Thayet spoke. "We have great respect for you, to tell us this, I am sorry you had to tell us like this in this way, there is no good way to tell a story like this. But be happy in the knowledge that when ever and how ever we will help you get your blood revenge" Her voice carried round the room, Sage rubbed a cut on his palm and Thayet smiled showing him her own palm that too had a small cut on it. "K'mir swear in blood too, the people I swore to kill did die with the help of my friends, as your friends we will help you".  
  
It was all Jon and the others could do, to nod and voice there agreements. As they stood to leave, Shey left Sage behind him, before he walked out he turned back to the room. "Please don't treat or think of us in any different way, we don't think we could stand it from friends, we are the same people as we were this morning" With that Sage walked out followed by Numair, Raoul and the lioness, all knew that they could be never tell of what they had heard, they walked through the corridors to there own rooms. Thinking of what they had heard. As Jon and Thayet walked to their rooms it struck Jon that he had found a spy, but now he would have to find the one who was leaking information to Magar. Sage and Shey closed the door to there rooms, Sage threw his over robe over the nearest chair and took the Stormwing feathers out of his hair, he turned to talk to Shey, as he caught the look on his lovers face he stopped what he was going to say, Shey walked up to Sage and hugged him, Sage hugged him in return, the hugs turned to kisses and with out words he knew what Shey wanted, and with out words he complied.  
  
((Hehe, a bit of a sad chapter some history is always good, please as always R and R. hope it was easier to read then the last few. if not let me know)) 


	10. The Morning after

(( and now for another chapter, Thank you as always my reviewers, your reviews are much wanted and appreciated. Thank you Travelling Mord Sith, I do try.))  
  
Sage woke up with the early morning light streaming through the slight gap in the curtains, he looked over to Shey who was still sleeping, with a soft smile Sage detangled himself gently from Shey and quietly pulled on fresh clothes, he could here a someone moving round the outer room. Frowning he padded over to the door and went out. It was that same damned servant as before, the one that always kept coming to clean the rooms early in the morning not matter what Sage had said or done, he kept coming back. He would really have to do something, but he didn't want to get the man into trouble for doing his job. As he walked out into the main rooms the servant, Kiro was kneeling on the floor picking up some papers he had appeared to knock off the table. He looked up startled when he saw Sage standing there or more to the point leaning on the door frame. "Sorry Lord, I caught them, they slipped" the man spluttered an apology Sage waved a hand to stop the apology "Accidents happen" he said with a smile, "Besides they are only letters so no harm done" Sage stood and went to pick up the last of the letters, Kiro moved out of the way. When all was set to rights Kiro moved to the door.  
"I'll come back later Lord" He said with a nervous bow and then he left. Sage was sure that he was still scared from that first meeting, he had tried to tell the man that he hadn't meant to scare him so, but the servant looked at though he hadn't believed him. Not that Sage could blame him, many servants were scared by nobles, generally not on purpose but there was always some who liked the aura of fear around them.  
  
Looking for and finding his boots he pulled them on. He walked to the window and opened the shutters, looking out he saw that the day promised to be good, blue sky and a few white clouds. He decided to go to the practise yards and train with the men at arms for a while or if not them the Own would welcome a chance to fight with him. Not bothering with the sheath for his unique sword he carried it in his hand. He left a note on the table for Shey telling him were he had gone, he unlocked the outer door and then left only stopping to close and relock the door. Sage walked through the almost deserted palace, not many nobles were awake at this time of the morning, only servants and merchants, pages and some squires. As he walked many people would stop and talk to him for a few minutes, many more would simply call a greeting as they passed. He was liked by many people, he took the time to talk to the ordinary people and find out about them and how they were. Finally he made it to the practise yards, seeing who was out this early in the morning he smiled when he spotted some of the Own on the far side of the grounds. He drifted over to them slowly and sat on the fence to watch them whilst they fought each other. These men were expert fighters at what ever weapon they chose, mainly swords but some went for other weapons, like long daggers or knives, spears and the odd axe. He watched as they fought each other, with jibes and comments. Then Halid, one of the newer men, pulled off a block against his opponents sword blow. That made Sage laugh. It was one that Sage had been teaching them. The opponent took off his helm and shook out his hair. It was Domitan, the look on his face was priceless, because even though Sage had taught them some moves they were rarely used. Dom shook hands with Halid and the turned to Sage.

"Why don't you try your hand then you useless Mage" He called with a smile. Sage jumped off the fence with a smile. And started to stretch "For that, I will pound you into dust" he threatened. The smile made sure Dom knew it was not serious. "Now I am scared" Dom called back pretending to shake. The others of the Own, had finished there own fight and now turned to watch Dom and Sage taunt each other with friendly jibes.  
  
When Sage was ready he tied his hair up using the braids to secure it in a knot. Then he drew he sword and tossed aside the sheath. He walked out on the open ground and faced up to Dom, they both saluted and then stepped back from each other. Dom circled round Sage one way and then the other, swinging his sword in fake attacks testing Sages guard, Sage didn't disappoint. He swung his own blade in blocks timed so that he made Dom think that he wouldn't block in time. "Don't worry old man, I'm still faster then you" Sage told him. Swinging his blade just in time to block an over head swing.  
Dom smiled showing his teeth "Then I wont hold back on you Boy" he replied.  
Sage didn't have time for a reply as Dom stepped up his attacks and thrusts looking for a way in, Sage speeded up as well, turning Dom own attacks on himself from time to time, Sage ducked under thrusts coming close to the other mans sword to make an attempted blow, stopping short of a hit he would pull back and resume trading blows. After a long time of this, they both reached a dead lock at the same time, Sage had moved his blade for a strike at Doms neck at the same time Dom moved for the same blow. They stopped dead blades at each other necks. "Truce" Asked Sage "Truce" Agreed Dom. Both of them carefully moved their swords away from the other. They shook hands and then they went for drinks. By the time they reached the fence two others had taken their place on the grounds. Sage thrust his sword into the ground and sat down next it. He took the water bottle offered by Dom and drank from it. Halid came over cleaning his own sword, his face was lit up he had not see Sage fight before. "Sirs that was amazing!" He told them sitting on the fence. "I have never seen fighting like yours before" Halid told Sage.  
"Neither will you unless you go to his home land" Dom told the solider. "A truly unique style" Sage grinned and wiped the sweat from his eyes. That fight had been trying, he still couldn't fight with his right arm as well, it was still stiff. Dom knew this and made sure that he attacked Sages right side twice as much as his left, so he could lean to adapt and compensate for any loss of movement and it was working well. He would now be able to hold his own in a proper fight again. "Sirs can I ask something please" Halid asked.  
"Ask away" Sage said stretching his legs out and reaching down to touch his toes, with a graceful ease that made Dom cringe. As Sage's forehead touched his knees. Halid asked.  
"Why did you call Dom an old man, you are the same age aren't you" Halid asked.  
Dom let out a laugh, "Well sort of" He said. Seeing Halids confused look. Dom laughed harder. Sage sat and poked Dom in the leg.  
"Don't be mean tell the poor boy" He told him.  
  
Dom calmed down enough to talk, "We are the same age and then I am one year older, depending where you are. You see, Sages people only start counting when the child is two in our counting, one in theirs, it all to do with the season the child is born in, in Sages country their seasons are nearly twice as long as ours" "So here I am twenty six, back home I am twenty four nearly twenty five" Sage said standing with a smile. He patted Halid on the shoulder he was trying to work it out, "Don't" warned Sage, "you'll get a headache".  
Halid was shouted by one of the other men and so he had to go. He bowed quickly and then left shaking his head. Sage gave Dom a hand up and then they walked off to the mess for something to eat. More people were around now so the que for the food was building, they stood in line talking about the fight and different weapons.  
  
Back in the palace. Shey had woken to find himself alone, he pulled on his clothes and wandered into the main rooms, despite the servants that cleaned it in the morning it was still a mess. Shey guessed that Sage had sent them away again, he smiled Sage hated strange people in his rooms no matter when. He caught sight of the letters he had left on the table the night before, they had been moved, as if knocked off the table and then put back on again in any order. Whilst he was sorting out the letters he caught sight of the note that Sage had left for him. He knew it was from Sage before he even read it, Sage was the only person that Shey knew of who wrote so terribly and with such a scrawl. He read the note quickly.

Woke up, you were sleeping, didn't want to wake you.I am at the practise grounds, will come back later when you are awake.

Sage.

Shey scrunched up the note and put it in his pocket. He wandered around the room tidying it. When all was set to rights he went for a walk along the walls, he didn't bother with breakfast, he closed the door and set off looking at the big clock as he climbed the stairs to the wall he saw that it was nearly mid day. He had slept late. Well he always did, Sage was the one who was up with the dawn. As he reached the top of the wall he saw that no many people were about. Perfect a quiet walk, he set off along the top of the wall nodding to the guards that were up there. He did use to talk to them, but a new sergeant had shouted at them, so now he waiting until there off duty. Reaching a corner of the wall he sat on it his legs over hanging the side. Below him was the forest, it was lovely this time of year all the trees were greens and browns. He looked down at the trees not really seeing them, his mind was wandering playing over all things that he had to do. He sang an old tune to himself as he thought.  
  
He caught sight of a messenger riding up towards the palace fast. The messenger threw himself from the horse and fled into the palace. After a long while a servant came out of the palace running for the barracks of the Kings Own. Commander Raoul was not far behind strapping on his sword. Shey swung his legs round to the other side now he could see that the whole of Riders and Own barracks were a hive of activity. Shey had a feeling that something big was happening. But it didn't involve him so he stayed on the wall watching it all. He saw two companies of The Own ride out followed by three of the Rider groups. Things settled for a while. Shey decided to go for a look and see what the fuss had been about. On his way through the palace he encountered Sage, Myles and Jon coming the other way. "Shey we need your help" Jon said his voice serious. "If I can" Shey said looking to Sage for a clue about what they wanted. But his face was angry, as if he didn't want something to be asked or happen. Shey looked to the King waiting, but instead of telling him, Jon motioned for them to go into a side room. Sage went in last and closed the door waving his hand silver fire sped from his hands to cover the room, ensuring no-one outside would be able to hear what was being said inside the room.  
  
Sage then sat on the window sill not looking at Jon or Myles. Jon stayed standing but Myles sat down he looked weary. Finally Jon explained what was happening. "You cant go back to the Copper Isles" Jon told Shey. "Whoever is using you as cover for leaking information has just tried to kidnap the man we sent in your place last night." Shey sat straight this was bad, that meant that this other person knew about him and what he was doing. "What will you tell" he began looking at Myles. Myles knew straight away what Shey was asking about "It will be dealt with. The rulers had people killed last night or so I am told, players and musicians that had allegedly been singing songs about how bad they are at ruling." Myles looked at Shey, "You will be among them and he will be told" Shey nodded numbly he didn't know what to say, he would miss that old man in a strange way. He had been nice. "Shey" Myles said gently "you cant ever go there again as yourself, you understand that don't you" Shey nodded. "We need you to go with the men tomorrow, they are going to the refugee Camp Greenlands, we know that Magar has a spy in there but we cant find them and it would be unethical for us to make all the refugees submit to truth tests" Shey nodded that was true. "So Myles has told me how good you were, so I would like it if you went there and helped us to find this spy." Jon paused "Also it would mean that the spy who is hiding behind your arrivals would have to find someone else" Shey nodded again it made sense in a way, people would look if someone made clear about when the attacks happened and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a mob.  
"I will go if I have to" he told Jon and Myles.  
But instead off looking happy they both looked sheepish, as if there was something else that neither of them wanted to ask. It was Sage who turned from the window and stood, he still looked angry, but he had a visible restraint on himself.  
  
"What they are not saying and what they want me to, is that they want us to have a big public argument about you leaving for this camp, resulting in you leaving in temper" Sage said his face flushing. "_A lovers tiff_" He added in Talasan. With a angry hand gesture. Now Shey could see why Sage was angry, not because he was being sent away, well maybe that played a part, but the fact that Jon and Myles wanted them to have public argument. Sage hated shouting or arguing private things in public.  
Shey suddenly stuck on a idea, he caught Sages eye and gave him a small nod. Sage turned away if Shey wanted to go then he would have to let him, he knew it would be selfish to make him stay.  
Unaware Jon and Myles only saw Shey nod in what they thought was agreement, "You leave tomorrow until then we will leave you in peace" Jon said. He turned to go but had to stop when he reached the door. Sages spell was still in place. He coughed slightly Sage waved his hand with out looking at either of them and silver light shrank back and down. Jon went to say something but Myles caught his arm and pulled him out of the door. Shey followed them and after a moment Sage to.  
  
Sage stalked along behind Shey twirling his braids a sign that he was angry. He knotted the end of one and un-knotted it as he walked. Outwardly all would think he was calm but Shey knew otherwise. Sage didn't say a word until the outer door was locked behind them. "Sage I have to go" Was the first thing Shey said. Sage said nothing his back to Shey. "That I don't mind, I know it would cruel and selfish for me to want you to stay with me all the time, but I only just got you back again, and to make it a public argument" Sage turned, ranting his out his pent up anger. He stopped when Shey laughed. Shey walked over to him and laid his hand on Sages.  
"_Who said we were to argue in common"_! He said in Talasan a smile on his face. Sage stood thinking then he smiled "And if we argue in Talasan, _No one would understand us_" He said switching languages half way through his sentence. Shey simply smiled. "I think it would be a good idea if you were to do a little drinking over the situation" Shey said turning back to room and moving away to look for his bags.  
  
Sage left with out a backward glance making sure to slam the door as hard as he could the guards at the far end of the corridor took one look at Sages face and tried to pretend that they weren't there. Sage stalked off down the corridor and stopped for a moment outside the main hall, the servants told him that the King was in attendance but not the queen, she was feeling slightly ill due to being with child. The servant was about to announce Sage but he stopped the man with a shake of his head. He stalked into the room, looking like he was pretending to feel, angry and a mess, his hair was loose and tangled from him twisting it. His clothes weren't untidy just informal. Jon raised an eyebrow to him and Sage deliberately ignored him making sure people saw. He sat at the table furthest from the king, he was sitting with men at arms, this didn't bother the men but it set all the other nobles talking, how Sage was slighting the King in such a public way. Sage spent the night in all appearances drinking. This worried some of his friends including Numair. Sage had never drunk this bad and never in public. After the King had gone Numair walked down to Sage. "What are you doing" The other Mage asked sitting down next to Sage. "_Appearing to be drunk_" Sage slurred back, "_All part of our wonderful kings plots, I am playing my part and tomorrow all will watch_." Numair looked to the now empty chair were Jon had been sitting. He knew that something would happen and it wouldn't be good, not one little bit good.  
  
As the night wore on, Sage was seen to be drinking more and more, finally he dismissed the servants took the wine bottle and staggered back to his room shouting at and slurring to the guards in Talasan and common. Finally he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh.  
  
Early next morning Shey looked over his horse one last time. Happy the horse was fine. Shey tied on his bags and walked his horse into line with other that would go out to Camp Greenlands. Then he turned and walked the horse out into the waiting yard, many of the other people who were travelling to the camp were there also waiting for the few last people. A sudden quiet at one end of the yard started, quickly it spread through the people, Shey turned round, the reins in one hand. His stomach flipped it was Sage, looking like, well, looking like hell. His clothes were the same ones he had on yesterday they looked as if they had been slept in, and Shey thought that, that was likely. Sages hair was a terrible mess, it hung lankly round him, making his face paler and his eyes were bloodshot with huge bags under them. Sage lent on a wall as if standing was hard. People moved out of the way quickly, Sages face showing anger and pain. "So you leave me then?" Sage asked quietly his voice carried fine though. Shey gripped the reins of his horse making it skitter, with shaking hands he tied the horse to a post and then turned back to Sage, who was waiting for answer.  
"Please Sage, don't make this any harder" he said his voice shaking.

"Who for you or me, I mean its not as if I meant nothing" came the cruel reply. Sage stood, swayed and then wobbled down towards Shey.  
  
A Ostler ran from the yard to find Jon or Numair or someone this looked as though it could be bad, halfway to the castle he almost ran into Numair, "Master Numair, its Master Sage, he's drunk, Shey" The Ostler stuttered. Numair nodded.  
"Go and find Jon, he should know about this". Numair commanded. The Ostler ran off at full tilt and Numair carried on to the waiting yard, he could hear, Sage voice raised. As he rounded the corner and walked into the yard. The people had parted with Sage and Shey in the centre, Sage was blazing with Mage fire, but Shey was standing his ground, they argued in Talasan with the hand gestures Numair would have guessed them to be angry, but as he could understand what they shouted. He had to stop himself from laughing, true they were using raised voices. But they were actually having a conversation about what they would do later. Then they went onto discussing nobles and there scandals. Jon came hurrying down with Alanna behind him. From the look on Jons face this was not what he'd had in mind. Sages Mage fire dimmed and then went out. Shey said something. Numair nearly choked trying not to laugh, he had just said something rude about Jons expression. Sage turned and saw Jon, he made a gesture to him and then to Shey. "Well then go, its over" Sage shouted in common at Shey and then turned and stormed out of the yard. The people moved back from Sage. Shey moved away as if hurt, he turned to his bags for a while. Sage paused for a second by Numair.  
"_Don't tell please_" He asked in Talasan with a look to Jon.  
_"I wont"_ Numair said looking at Jon. Then Sage stalked off.  
  
Shey rode to the gate on his horse, people were tip toeing around him now. They had guessed what the fight was about. Just before they went through the outer gate he half turned and saw a figure standing on the topmost battlements, they were dressed in black and had long braids. "_See you soon dear heart_" He said to the Sage in Talasan.  
  
Sage stood and watched Shey ride out, he saw the man turn and say something he was too far away to see or hear but he could guess what Shey had said. The wind blew his hair and clothes. A tear rolled down his face. Steeling himself he turned and left the battlements. He walked to his rooms passing Jon on the way.  
"What was that" Jon asked. And when Sage didn't stop he called "Where are you going".  
Sage kept on walking, he called over his shoulder. "That My Lord King was what you asked for an argument and now I am going to bed" With that he entered his rooms sealed them with a spell and fell into his bed for a real sleep.  
  
((Please Review)


	11. Camp life and new friends

((Thank you, for the review Travelling Mord Sith, I am glad you liked it. And sorry for the delay in this chapter, had a busy few days and all.))  
  
Shey stood up in his saddle, he shaded his eyes from the late afternoon sun, and looked over the column of people, they were coming into Camp Greenlands, he looked over what he could see. It Didn't look so bad, it was large, lager then most refugee camps, it had proper stone walls and metal gates, and the ground all around the road was raised and uneven, but the road itself was a flat snaking through. This meant that any attacks would have to come in, on the road. Raoul was at the head of the column, his people were spaced out all down the length, they were providing the guard until they were safely in the camp. Dom was riding near to Shey, he looked as though he wanted to say something, but Shey wouldn't look at him. He Didn't want people feeling for him, or scorning him. As they neared the gates, a guard called out a challenge to them, Raoul waved and shouted something in response, it sounded like "Lets us in" What ever it was the guard on the wall laughed and shouted down for the gates to be opened. They did and the column slowly entered into the camp.  
  
When they were all in the gates closed behind them and were locked with sturdy wooden planks. The guards went back to guarding the gates, whilst a rather small skinny man with a cheerful face, sparse beard and smiling eyes under bushy eyebrows stood on the stairs, so he was head height with the tallest mounted man. "Welcome to refugee Camp Greenfields" The man said, his accent was that of the northern towns near Corus. The man Spread his arms round, "You are here in what will be your new home for a while, I am Camp Commander Leva Okais." Leva told them. Walking down the steps so he was on level with them all. Shey dismounted with the others, Raoul stepped forward and grasped Leva's arm and then hugged him, "You not dead yet" Raoul asked pulling back. Leva laughed a deep laugh.  
"Nor for the want of um trying" he said. Looking over the people, in the column, "Any for me" he said walking down the line. Raoul followed not far behind, they stopped at two people close to the front, they were bakers and cooks, four more after that blacksmiths, the rest men at arms who needed the training they had not got in the capital.  
  
Finally they reached Shey, Leva almost walked past him, thinking him to be one of the would be fighters, but when he fully registered Shey colourful clothes he double talked. "This is no fighter" He said Shey wasn't sure who he was talking to, Raoul or himself. Raoul stepped forward, "No, this is Shey, he is going to be your………" Raoul paused he didn't know for what Shey had come Jon hadn't thought to tell him.  
"I am a travelling bard" Shey said smoothly, making sure he emphasized his lilt, "Moral booster" He said simply when Leva raised an eyebrow, A bard was not what he had expected for a camp. "Also, I write for you, since your last aide went for walk-a-bouts" Shey said with a smile. This was more to Leva's liking, someone who would write does damned reports for him. "Do you have a name, Bard?" Leva asked "Shelan luthon Cara" Shey said "but you can call me Shey" This broke the ice between them Leva gripped Shey in a hug, "Well met my friend and even more if you can write good," Shey was directed to what would be his new room, it was the room of the former aide, placing his bags on the floor he looked round the small room. It had a desk and chair in one corner, many lamp and candle holders, a bed clothes press and a weapons rack. Shey carefully put his things away, the last thing he unpacked was the rag rug that Sage had brought with them that first day. He threw it out onto the floor. The room still looked bare, liveable he decided but bare. Seeing that a large amount of time that had passed, he went for look around the camp, he got three steps from his closed door, when he met Leva coming the other way.  
  
"Ah, Shey just the man I wanted" he said cheerfully, "Two very important questions, One have you seen the camp yet and the other have you eaten. I wanted to let you settle before you had to meet the rabble in this place" Leva ran a hand over his head "Their constant fighting and arguing would make the most holy of men want to kill them" Shey laughed and shook his head, "No and No, in answer to your questions" "Good, tour, then eat" Leva said steering Shey down the corridor towards his own office and rooms, and then on, through the whole camp, the stables for the few horses, the smiths and armoury, the latrines - Male and female Shey noted with interest, not many places had that. After they had been round the whole camp and Shey had met most of the people who worked in the camp they went back to the one large mess hall. Pointing out the servers Leva and Shey got something to eat and then sat down at one of the long tables. They talked quietly for a while, Shey discovered that Leva had once been a pirate and he had out witted the Corus navy for years, when he was finally caught he had been given the choice, the mines or helping to make this camp work. A hard choice he laughed. When Shey asked how a pirate had become in charge, Leva told him no-one lived as commander of the camp for more then two years. "How long have you been in charge?" Shey finally asked.  
"Four" laughed Leva, "I just don't seem to die not matter how hard they try". Shey thought this over and then laughed.  
  
Just then a shadow fell over them, both men looked up to see a man standing over them, he was backed by two other men. The man at the front was looking as though he had swallowed a lemon, he was wearing greasy clothes and his hair looked like it could do with a good wash. "We want to talk" Said the greasy man sitting down with out invitation to. Leva watched the man silently the two other men stayed standing. "What do you want, Mal?" Leva asked wearily.  
  
"Well its about your new aide, we have heard things about him" Mal said not even looking at Shey, he hadn't realised that Shey was the aide in question. "I really don't care what you have heard" Leva told Mal, "He's a good aide so I am told, and here is a fresh start, so what ever poison you think you have leave it?" It wasn't an order but a tone in Leva's voice hinted it would be. Leva also didn't let onto the fact they Shey was the aide. Mal didn't listen though he kept on going pleased he had some vicious rumour on someone who wasn't there to stand up for himself.  
"One of the guards who travelled up with them says some interesting things" Mal said with a malicious grin, "Some very interesting things" Shey looked from man to the other, Leva looked as though he wanted to say something about who Shey was, but Shey shook his head slightly. "Lets here your rumours about the aide then" Shey said with a quick smile at Leva that Mal couldn't see. Mal frowned at Shey interruption, his face puzzled trying to place Shey accent, but failing.  
  
"Well they say that he don't chase the women if you catch me meaning" Mal said with a rude gesture, which got across the implied message.  
  
"They've said that for the past two and half years" Shey said looking at the man with an innocent face.  
  
Mal faltered at this interruption. But went on, "Also, that foreign Mage, Sage" Mal sneered Sages name as if it were a bad word, this made Shey frown. "They said that they are lovers, and this morning they had a huge lover tiff because he was coming here and the Mage couldn't." Mal sniggered. Leva sat upright and grabbed Sheys arm, in an quick gesture as if steadying himself, not stopping Shey from doing something stupid.  
Shey took a deep breath, looked away and then back at Leva, Leva let go of his arm and kept his hand close by, just in case! Mal saw this but didn't make a connection.  
  
Shey interrupted Mals vicious tale with a fake smile. "Do you know, that the Mage Sage, is one of the most deadly fighters who isn't a Shang, and that his lover is the only one that can best him in a fight." Mal stopped and looked from Shey to Leva, then he smirked, "only hearsay no-one has seen the lover fight of months, he's not been seen at the palace for a long time either. Its made up stories" Mal blustered Sheys smile was beginning to unnerve him slightly.  
  
"Really, I think that Sage would like to know that, but if I were you I would tell him by note from a long long away, he really is protective of me sometimes" Shey said, his lilting voice cheerful. Mals face froze as he registered what Shey had said. "I am Shelan Luthon Cara, Aide to Leva Okais, and" Shey paused for effect a true smile on his face this time, "Lover to the Mage that you so scorned" Shey stood up he was not as tall as some men, but he was taller then this one. "Now, I suggest that you go take yourself off, somewhere" Shey said his tone still lilting but now deadly calm and serious. Mal blushed as the implied insult, but Shey had worded it so he could not openly take offence. Mal stood shoving away the bench behind him, he turned with out a word and stalked off, his two henchmen following behind. One of the henchmen whispered something to the other, the reply was a gesture to the groin. The first henchmen looked back and then away, Shey guessed that not many people had insulted there boss before and got away with it.  
  
Shey sat down and Leva burst out laughing, "You know I have wanted someone to do that to him for such a long time, and now you have. But now he will make life as difficult as he can for you" Leva warned as the door swung shut behind Mal.  
"He is headman of the Low hills refugees, he treats all his people with scorn and contempt and he has been known to use violence against any that wont bend to him" Leva shook his head, "If I could I would have thrown him out when he first came" Shey looked at the now still door, "Well I hope for his sake that he can be civil when Sage or Numair comes, Sage isn't one to take bullies quietly" Shey told Leva turning back to what was left of his meal. Leva watched him for a moment, "I had heard the rumours before you came and then about this morning. But unless the person admits or admonishes them I never believe." Leva told Shey, also returning to his own meal. Shey simply shrugged in response. "He must care you a lot though" Leva said, "To worry about you coming here" he said a thoughtful look in his eyes. Shey suppressed a smile as they had hoped people had misconstrued what the argument was about. This made things easier.  
  
"He does care a lot" Shey agreed "But he either generally sparks Mage Fire, or he throws things, not at me, but at walls" "MAGE FIRE" Leva sputtered, "He best be careful when he comes here then" He stopped, suddenly as if it was a tender subject. But Shey caught the direction of the mood and changed it smoothly.  
"He will no doubt when he's calmed down again" As they finished there meal they talked of what needed to be done and when and all the new people who had yet to arrive. Leva told Shey that there was no resident mage, only the ones that came in passing, but plenty of healers, thanks to the palace. Finally when all was done they walked back to their rooms, after leaving Leva at his door and biding him a good night he wandered slowly to his own room at the other end of the long corridor. Locking the door behind him he undressed quickly and fell into his bed.  
  
Over the next few months Shey fell into the routine and life, that was the camp. Though he had caused quite a stir with his clothes, true they were not as bright as Sages or as fancy but still all the seamstress and ladies had wanted to know how they were done, and Shey was more then willing to help show them, this gave him a new found respect among the women. Although he was only meant to write things for Leva many people came to him in request he either write for home or read something. He had also made up some classed to help those who couldn't read or write. And also much to the annoyance of Mal he had taught all of the refugees something in self defence. There wasn't much that Shey wouldn't do to help the others, and this he made sure they knew. He often told stories for the people at quiet times or sang songs of far away places. One morning six months after he had arrived. He was sat on a hay bale reading a letter to one of the stable hands, the hand in question, a young lad of bout fifteen Stephan his name was. Was listening as he worked. Suddenly the warning shout came down from the battlements making Shey and Stephan jump. Shey sat up, no one was meant to be coming in today, no fighting had been reported for a while and the scouts had said the road was clear, an attack maybe, there had been one or two recently. After a long moment "ALL CLEAR" was shouted, meaning that the people were friendly. Shey finished reading the letter as quickly as he could. With a promise to write a reply as soon as he could for Stephan he hurried out of the stable and onto the wall.  
  
As he climbed the steps, one of the women who was doubling as a lookout, greeted him, "Who is it Magda?" he asked "Party from Tortall, never said they was coming though" she said walking with him the last few steps. Shey looked out leaning on the wall, he could see Raoul, Alanna, some of the Own, normal people coming to work and then at the back Numair and someone to the side of him, Shey lent forward staring intently, then he saw long silver braids and colourful clothes. "Sage" he said almost to himself.  
"Probably wants to try and make up to you" said Magda leaning on the wall beside him. Despite the fact that Shey had shown off his skill as a fighter, Magda, an old matronly mother of seven children, six of which were now grown and in other places, always seemed to have a soft spot for Shey. She seemed determined to feed him up and look out for him. Because as she said. "He was no more older then her third, and he was alone because Sage was an inconsiderate male" Which made Shey laugh out loud, she believed in the rumours she had heard. And despite Sage being a powerful mage she still thought he could be nice to the one he loved.  
  
He was shaken out of thinking by Magda. Urging him to move as the party came through the gates. "Please all of you be nice to him" He asked, knowing that all the women in Magdas sowing group would besiege the poor mage before he got within fifty yards of himself. Magda said nothing but Shey knew she would leave Sage be unless he started to shout again. Shey and Magda hurried down the steps, as Leva was away for the day scouting the land to the east, Shey would have to greet the new people. He stopped on the steps so all the people could see him. "Greetings and Welcome to Camp Greenfields, I am Shey aide to commander Leva, if you have any problems don't hesitate to ask" With that he stepped down the last few steps and walked over to Raoul, who introduced him to the new comers. Shey spoke with them and then assigned someone to take them to the appropriate places. When that was done he turned to the others Raoul had gone off with his men to talk to the camp guards and soldiers. Alanna quickly followed. Shey could guess for the sudden need to be else where, they didn't want to be around Sage if he shouted again. Sage however had gone somewhere, Shey didn't know where but he knew he would fine him sooner or later. Shey walked over and greeted Numair the only one left. They hugged and then parted.  
"you took a long time" Shey told Numair. "You don't even warn us. Leva will shout" Shey warned, Numair chuckled "I know, but he will be alright when he sees what I have for him" Shey raised an eyebrow in question. Numair turned and opened a saddle bag and pulled out two bottles of whisky, Shey looked at them, and then whistled it wasn't any old whisky it was Fire whisky, this was the other world of whisky as the Raven armoury was to swords, the very best. "I think he will forgive you then" Shey said handing the bottle over. Numair put it into his bag again and together they walked round to the stables. "How long are you here for?" Shey asked as they put the horses into care of the stable hands. As they left Numair answered. Me, Alanna, Raoul and the Own are here for a few days I think, Sage longer" Numair said this with a grin and Shey turned to see it. "How so? Jon was intent on him staying with you combined power and all that" Shey asked talking quietly.  
"Sage is to be our link with this area, as you know there are another two camps over the hills and Leva is looking at the east land for a third. So he came" Numair said also quietly but he grinned mischievously and Shey returned it. "And now I think I will take my leave and go and look at my room" Numair said suddenly and loudly. Shey turned to look at what Numair had seen. It was Sage heading there way looking sheepish and lovely then ever to Shey. Talking loudly had been for the benefit of some passing stable hands. Numair walked off and Sage walked up.  
  
Sage had made an effort today, he had Stormwing feathers in his hair and he had Kohl rimmed eyes, he looked every inch exotic. His clothes were blues and purples, strangely it seemed to Shey who was wearing paler blues. He also looked very sheepish, when he reached Shey he glanced at the stable hands who were lurking nearby. "_I am sorry_" Was the first thing that Sage said, ducking his head and then looking back.  
Shey grabbed Sage and hugged him. "_Its so nice to see you again_" he said hugging him tightly. After a long moment they stepped back.  
"_Of course I forgive you, I could never not_" Shey said before Sage could say anything, this seemed to answer the next question. "Come on, we have to talk" Shey said turning and beckoning for Sage to follow, together they walked to the wall top that was over looking the woods and stream. Shey motioned with his head and the two look outs, one of them Magda turned to go, but before she got more then two steps she turned back. "I don't cares how much power you got Lord, you be nice to that boy he's good" She said fiercely, the she turned and walked away with the other look out to give them some privacy.  
  
_"Boy_"? Asked Sage in Talasan, raising an eyebrow. Shey blushed, "_That's Magda, headwomen of her people, she seems to think that I am defenceless even though she has seen me fight." Shey paused Sage was laughing fit to burst, "She's harmless though, I am the same age as one of her children, they have all gone and left and she needs to care for someone. She means well_" he said glancing at Magda.  
"_That I can tell, although it does explain why I was getting evil looks of some of the other women a while ago_" Sage said still laughing "_How sweet_" He teased.  
"_I am going to push you over that edge in moment and answer the question, Can a mage fly"_ Shey threatened. Sage took a breath and help up his hands in defeat. They sat on the wall talking until of the runners came to tell Shey that it was time for dinner and then the meeting. As Shey and Sage walked into the mess hall, silence fell starting at the door and working its way across the room a sure sign they had been talking about Sage, several people looked to Mal, who was sitting in his "court" of his people, no doubt he had been spreading rumour again. Shey looked to Sage to say something but Sage spoke first, not to Shey but to the room. "Please, don't stop on my account. I have heard all the rumours before, but I always like to hear the newest ones, its gives me something to laugh about" Several people smiled and then some more joined in as they figured out what Sage had said and laughter swept through the room. As normal conversation resumed Sage and Shey walked down the rows of people to where, Raoul, Alanna, Numair and Leva were sitting. Getting food from the food hatch Sage and Shey joined them, they all talked of innocent things, like how good the weather had been recently and how strangely the attacks from Magar had lessened but not stopped. When all were finished they left the mess hall and wandered slowly towards Leva's offices. When all were inside Sage flicked his fingers and silvery light flowed over the room. Blanketing any talk to an outside listener.  
  
Raoul lent on the wall on the far side of the room, Numair and Alanna lounged in the other two chairs facing Leva's desk, Leva in his chair, Sage sat on one of the window sills and Shey took up the other. Papers and ink pots in Sheys window made show that he sat there often when writing for Leva.  
Leva looked round the room he didn't know what this meeting was about only that it was important. When Sage had sealed the room did Leva ask.  
"What's this meeting for?, something important I guess." All of the occupants nodded, Leva looked from one person to the other trying to figure out what. Finally Raoul spoke, not to Leva but to Shey. "You'd best tell him now, we know its not him" Leva said nothing but looked to Shey when Raoul spoke to him.  
Shey nodded. "Leva, there is something that we, well I really have to tell you, and please don't be angry that I never told you sooner its just I couldn't until now" Leva waited patiently for Shey to go on.  
"I have to tell you that I am not a aide, not really nor a bard or any of the things that I do for you, I am in reality a spy, for Tortall" Shey watched Leva, waiting for a reaction of some kind, the one he got surprised all the room.  
  
Leva burst out laughing, then he explained seeing there faces. "I knew you were a spy soon after you came, just who for a didn't know, I guessed Tortall and I am glad to see that I was right" "How" That was from Alanna "We didn't know until a while ago, he's good we thought he would be un-noticed" "Aye, he would be, but for I have a little of the sight gift, it helps me see what people really are, or if they are lying to me" "Your not angry then?" Shey asked anxiously "Of course not, I am glad that you told me, but no not mad at you" Leva reassured Shey with a smile, "So now that I know what you are, can I know why you are here? and if you are going to be leaving me with out a good aide?" Shey shook his head, "No I am staying for the time being until we find who we are looking for" "And that is" "An agent of Magar" Alanna filled in, "He has contacts with a spy in the palace and we need to find who this spy is, he is getting some valuable information out and we have to stop him soon" Leva sat back thinking "Mal" was all he said "Pardon" Raoul said Shey sat up straight knocking some papers to the floor, he was thinking.  
  
"Mal, headman of the Low hills refugees, they came in two years ago and he has caused so much upset in his time here" Mal told the others "Does he ever leave?" Raoul asked also sitting up straight.  
"Yes" Shey answered, looking to Leva, "Not for a long time but he does, his "rides out", always a different time or day but never a different pattern, he always goes when you say your going, I've just thought on it, he complains to me, then goes for a ride" Leva played with his hands thinking this over, "He is obvious one though" he mused. "All the better then" Raoul and Alanna chimed in. Numair looked deep in thought had said nothing all evening suddenly he sat up also and looked round.  
"You may like to know that someone has tripped the spells in the rooms you gave to us" Leva jumped up, "Whose?" he asked, for as small as he was he seemed to grow at this insult to his guests. Numair gazed off for a second and then refocused on them with a grim smile, "Raouls" he paused then went on "And some one has been in the room at the other end of the corridor" he looked to Shey "Mine" he said confirming, "however that's nothing new, someone has been doing that a lot since I got here but" he paused waving for quiet. A muffled bang followed by several yelps of pain and then footsteps running out of the other door by Sheys room. "I left a surprise for them this night" Sage suddenly laughed so much he nearly fell off his seat as a smell drifted into the room, Numair smelt it and laughed as well. Its was Numairs onion spell. The one that Stormwings hated, Sage had copied it a while ago so someone who was not a Mage could use it, and evidently Shey had.  
They explained this to Leva who laughed too. After that they talked of what they would do to catch this agent and then the spy. Leva promised that he would put someone to watch Mal and his close confidents, not in sight but they would watch him carefully.  
They talked long into the night, finally when the candles burned low they left the office and went out to there rooms. Shey lent on the wall as everyone went out, and said there goodnights. Finally only Sage and Shey were left they watched the others go to the guest rooms over the other side. Sage made to go as well but Shey caught his arm, "Surely not going alone are you?" he asked with a smile. Sage turned back and saw the smile. "Well that would depend on the offer" he answered coyly "Well that spell needs taking down and then we'll see" Shey said walking down the corridor the smell of onions was stronger when he opened his door. With out a backward glance he walked into his room, he only had to wait a moment before Sage came in kicking the door closed. "We have to argue more" he said embracing Shey Kissing him, making Sheys knees melt. "Why" he managed "Because of this" Sage kissed him again and again, "The spell" Shey whispered breathlessly Sage waved a hand and then smell lifted instantly.  
  
((there you go, some make ups. Is there anything that my reviewers would like to see more in the next chapters, please review and tell me)) 


	12. The final chapter

((And now the next chapters for your reading. I had no response for anything that my two reviewers wanted to see, so read on and enjoy Also note that Stephan is another way of spelling Steven. ))

Shey woke up early the next morning, well it wasn't really that early, for him, but for Sage this was too early. He moved Sage's arm and sat up careful so as not to wake him. He rubbed his face and looked over at the sleeping mage, as usual Sage was sprawled all over the small bed taking up most of the room, his hair was a tangle all around him. Shey had to smile, Sage had fallen asleep with his eyeliner on and over night it had smudged making him look like one of the panda bears in Jons menagerie. His laugh made Sage stir, gently placing the rest of the blankets over Sage, Shey stood and went to his clothes. Dressing quietly and quickly he ran his hands through his hair, once again he was glad he hadn't got long hair like Sages his took an age to do some days. Shey looked in the mirror, happy with his reflection, he had chosen his normal paler colours, red and oranges like the morning sky outside. He picked up his boots and tip-toed out of his rooms, once outside he closed the door and sat on the floor and put them on, a shadow fell across him, he looked up to see who else would be about this early in the morning. A young women stood opposite him, wearing a pale blue shirt and tunic with black breeches. Her curly hair was pinned up, but a few strands were coming loose already. "Daine" He said shocked, she was the last person he expected to see here.

"Good morning" Daine said with a chipper smile, she offered her hand to Shey and helped him to stand. Shey put his finger to his lips and then pointed to his door, he pointed down the corridor and motioned for them to talk outside. Daine smiled a knowing but understanding smile, and walked down the corridor with Shey, they stopped outside and sat on the steps leading up to the wall. The camp was deserted, the only people about were the bakers and those on guard or watch duty. "So when did you get in to camp?" Shey asked looking at Daine, he hadn't seen her since he had left six months ago. He liked her, but he wasn't sure what she had been told as to her leaving. They were good friends, they had a lot in common, being alone a lot due to being the lovers of powerful mages. When Shey was home so to speak, he and Daine had spent a lot of time together, they had found that they could talk to each other about many things. "Last night, quite late, I came in as an owl" she told Shey, "I don't think the gate guard would have let me in otherwise, it was late or rather early" "Does, Numair know you're here?" Shey asked, trying not make it sound like a leer.  
Daine smiled in response, it was the smile that said of course he did. "He is still sleeping" she said finally with a grin. "You know I think it's a trait of Black Robe Mages" Shey said catching her grin. Daine raised an eyebrow in question, not seeing what Shey meant.  
"I mean, they stay up all night working on something that is brilliantly ground breaking and wonderful and keeps there attention for two minutes. Hate anytime of the morning before mid-day and" Shey paused trying not to laugh, "And they would be terrible at remembering where they left things" Daine burst out laughing causing the guards on top of the wall to turn and look. "That's so true" she giggled "Both of them can do great things, but ask them where they left their boots and they have no idea" both of them started to laugh again. "Have you eaten?" Shey asked. Daine shook her head. "Come on then lets eat" They stood and walked across the compound, not hurrying as there was no-one around. Shey lead the way round the buildings that the refugees were camped in. Silently they walked round buildings, inside they could here some children, crying to go out and play and there mothers telling them to wait. Finally they got to the space between the buildings, this space was were all the backs of the refugee buildings met, it was a large area, sanded and battered wooden posts at one end. "This is were some of them men like to train, its out of the way of the camp and the children." Shey explained as they walked across it.  
Daine nodded, that made sense. When they came out of the other side, Shey pointed to a long low building facing them, "That's the mess building, that one to the left is the bakery and that one to the right is the mill" Shey pointed to the buildings he mentioned. "And if you want to get back to where we just came from, then follow that path all the way round" Shey said pointing to a path to the left of them. "And now its time to eat" he said leading the way into the mess building.

As the entered the building the few people that were eating paused to see who had come in, seeing it was Shey they went back to eating. "Most of the people here are the ones who are on guard or have just come off, few people are up as early as me" Shey told her quietly leading the way to the back wall, were on a table, food lay on covered trays, "So most of the food here is simple until later when more people are about to eat it" Daine nodded and followed Sheys example of taking a plate and piling it with food, she looked over what lay on the tables. Mainly cold cheeses, bread fruit and other things that were fairly simple. To her it was perfect, she hated being to full first thing in the morning. She took, bread cheese and fruit the same as Shey, he was waiting for her by then end of the table. When she was done the walked to one of the tables and sat down. Outside the sky was still oranges and reds, although the mornings mist was beginning to burn off. "Are you stopping for long?" Shey asked her after a while. Daine shook her head her mouth was full, hastily she swallowed.  
"No, I came to tell the others that Magar has been reported close to the boarders south of here, his raiding parties have been crossing and killing people on their way here" Daine told Shey in a hushed voice, "I was going to tell the others this morning" She said taking another bite of the bread, it was the best bread she had, had in a while, it was light and fluffy and seasoned with the herbs grown by the kitchens. "We have soldiers here who could fight the raiders" Shey said thinking, talking almost to himself. "We would have to sort these raiders out, some refugees are scheduled to leave for coast" Daine raised and eyebrow.  
"They have family there, they were only here as a half way point, when Magar burned there villages they came here until they could contact their families?" He sat thinking how to solve this problem. Finally he gave up and looked back to Daine, "Its up to Leva anyways, I am only his aide" "That's rather tame for you isn't it?" She teased.  
"Yes, I know, but since I am still trying to find the contact that the spy in the palace has here, its not so dull as it would be, besides I have lots to do here now anyway, teaching people to read, and reading and writing letters for people. Its very rewarding being honest" He said with a smile. He looked up as some more people came into the building, they were more of the guards on the wall he nodded to them and then turned back to Daine.  
"So tell me how have you been, its been a long time?" He asked taking another bite of his own meal.  
"Fine being at the palace for the most part, the rest scouting out where and what Magar is doing" Shey nodded understanding, Daine couldn't talk about what she was doing in so public a place. So instead he changed the topic.  
"If you want when you have finished we can go and see the stables, I am sure they would love the chance to talk to you" he offered.  
Daine smiled and nodded, "Yes, please a chance just to talk to the animals, would be great" She hurried down the last of her meal and they took their plates to the hatch to be washed, the sleepy eyed washer took the plates with an equally sleepily hello. Then Shey and Daine walked down to the stables, as soon as they reached the doors, Daine got swept up in silent conversations with the horses in their, recognising the look on her face as the same on that Sage and Numair got when doing something magical he left her too it. All of the horses had come forward in there stalls to see and talk to Daine. Shey went and sat on the hay bales by the door he lent back on them and stared into space.

Daine walked down the stalls greeting all the horses as she went, they had all moved forward to talk to her. The neighed in greeting all trying to be heard at once. With a laugh Daine hushed them, telling them she would talk to them all. She asked them how they all were, all of the horses told her that they were looked after to the best that the stables hands could. They showed her pictures of Stephan playing with the foals and helping exercise them. From what the horses told her, it sound like the young stable hand had horse magic, like Stefan back in the city. She made a note to ask someone about him and talk to him herself. Suddenly a loud crash brought her back to her senses, opening her eyes she saw a young teenage girl standing amongst dropped tack, she looked at Daine as if the wild mage had grown two heads. Shey had heard the crash came running in at the other end of stables. "Silva, Daine, what's happened?" he asked looking from one to the other. Daine shrugged unsure of what had scared the girl so much.  
"She..she…she glowed" Stammered Silva her eyes not leaving Daine. "I come in and she was all aglow and the horse were all round her, still like" Smiling slightly Shey walked down the aisle to Silva. "Silva, its all right, allow me to introduce Wild mage Daine" Daine tried a friendly smile. Silva looked at Daine with disbelief, "But she's only lil, I heard she was bigger" As soon as she said it Silva looked away blushing, "I meant no disrespect lady" Daine laughed, "I have heard that I am bigger to, but no, here I am lil and all" Silva looked up unsure, but seeing Daines smile, she smiled in return. Suddenly aware that all the tack was on the floor she bent to pick it up, Shey helped her. "Silva could you tell me where I can find someone called Stephan" Daine asked silently thanking the horses for talking to her and shooing them back.  
Silva stood and thought for a second. "He should be in soon lady he always comes in after me" Daine thanked her as her and Shey left the stables. Some time had passed and now more people were about. Together they walked back to where the guest rooms. As they entered Leva's study door was now open, inside Alanna, Raoul and Numair were sitting or standing talking to Leva. Shey left Daine to go inside and he went down the long corridor to his own rooms and see if Sage was awake.

Daine walked into the office, Alanna and Raoul looked surprised to see her, but that passed quickly, they were used to her sudden appearances and leavings. "Daine, Numair was telling us you had something to report" Alanna said moving up on her window sill so Daine could sit down.  
"Shouldn't we wait for Sage and Shey?" Raoul asked Daine shook her head, "I told Shey earlier and I am sure he will tell Sage when he wakes up. I had to tell you that Magar has been sending his raiding parties over the borders to the south of here. Killing all who have been coming here" She told them looking round at their faces.  
"That's why they never came in then" Leva said sitting down. "Two weeks ago some people were meant to be coming here from Camp Oaklands in the south, they had too many people and we've the space. But they never came, we thought that they had changed their minds and not told us" he explained with a shrug "It does happen." Raoul started to his feet, "If its raiders then me and my men can help" he offered. But Leva waved him down. "No, thank you but no, I have some people due to leave today, I will send some of my own guard with them to escort them safely there" "Let my men help" Raoul asked Leva, "They would hate to be left out of fight" Leva thought for a moment and then nodded "Alright then, your men can help" Raoul smiled briefly. Then they launched into details. Daine telling them what her animal scouts had found out.

Shey stepped into the still room, it was now alight with sunshine. Shey looked round for Sage, he was still in the bed asleep. Just the same way he had been when Shey had left him. Pulling out the plums he had placed in his pocket from before he placed them on the table by the bed. Sage rolled over in his sleep onto his back, Shey watched him, looking at his tattoo and the scar that ran from his right shoulder to his left ribs. Sage woke up with a groan, Shey lent on the table. Sage sat up with another groan he flicked his braids out of the way. Vaguely thinking that he would have to redo them at some point today. Slowly everything came into view, Sage looked round and saw Shey leaning on the table smiling. "You are to cheerful, its to early" Sage grumbled in the way of a good morning.  
"I bring fruit" Shey said throwing the plums at Sage. Sage caught the fruit and swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He wiped his hand over his face, he looked surprised when it came away black. He stood and looked in the small mirror. Shey sat on the table and laughed. "If you will wear that stuff, you should remember to take it off again. You look like a panda" Shey teased. Sage stuck out his tongue at Shey and then put the plums down. His hair was all tangled together he could see that in the mirror, he reached up and untangled the braids, "Don't worry bout them I'll help you later otherwise it will take you an age" Shey told Sage, how turned with a smile. Shey drew his legs up and sat cross legged. Sage walked back across the room.  
"Has anything interesting happened this morning?" Sage asked hunting for his clothes which were still scattered round the room from last night. "Daine has told us that Magar has sent raiders across the boarders in the south and that they have been killing people who are on there way here.?" Shey told him, smiling as Sage pulled on his trousers and then turned to look for his shirt, Sage paused. "What's Leva going to do?" Sage asked "Send out some of the guards I should think" Shey replied. Sage gave up looking for his shirt, he had found his over robe and his boots and the Stormwing feathers on the floor, the latter he carefully put on the table beside Shey. Shey pointed to the far corner the elusive shirt was wadded up in the corner. Smiling Sage went to put it on pulling a face at the wrinkles. Finished dressing Sage looked down at himself, with the over robe on he didn't look to bad, just a bit wrinkled round the edges.  
Finally ready Shey jumped off the table and walked to the door, Sage picked up one of the plums and followed. Together they walked back along the corridor to the office and went in.

"Good afternoon" Teased Alanna when she saw who followed Shey into the office. Sage stuck out his tongue at her and sat down on the floor near the wall, Shey went to sit on the other window seat. "Has Shey told you about what Daines reported?" Numair asked when Sage was sat down. Sage nodded Shey told me that raiders have been about and killing. Everyone nodded, in agreement.  
"Leva is sending out some of his men with the people who are relocating and my men are going with them, disguised of course" Raoul told Sage, "And Numair is going to be able to follow us through Daine, and her animals" Raoul and the others went into the plan in detail. After all was sorted Alanna and Raoul went out with to see the practise yards. Sage and Numair went out with Leva to see what could be done about the swampy lands behind the camp. Daine asked him if he could take her back to the stables because she wanted to talk with Stephan. Since he was at a loose end so he agreed together they walked back down to the stables.  
"How is Stephan about magic" She asked him looking sideways. Shey thought for a second.  
"He's normally alright, Why?" He asked looking at her.  
"Well I will have to see him to make sure, but I am almost certain that he has horse magic" "What like Stefan?" Shey asked turning to face her, this made him walk backwards for a while.  
"Yes" Daine replied grabbing Sheys arm to stop him walking into a wall. He grinned and turned back around. When they reached the stables, the walked down the aisle a young lad stood up in a stall, and walked round to the horses head, he urged the horse to take a step forward, the horse did so with reluctance, Daine could hear the horses pain. As they neared the lad walked round to the back of the horse it was standing with its back offside leg was raised, a bad cut was visible. Unaware of the people watching them, Stephan picked up something from a bucket on the floor, it was a bandage, smeared with something to keep off infection, Daine was guessing. She watched the youngster he held the bandage for moment, his lips were moving, saying what Daine couldn't make out, but she thought it could have been a prayer, then Stephan wrapped the bandage round the wound as gently as he could. When he had finished he tied a knot and then stood up, all throughout he had been talking gently to the horse. Slowly it lowered it foot and gave Stephan a look that could have been construed of as a thank you. Daine coughed quietly and Stephan turned round startled. Seeing Shey he smiled unsure, "Shey, sorry I didn't know that you were here" Shey waved down his apology "No matter you were busy" Shey turned to Daine, "This is Daine" Stephan's eyes widened, "THE Lady Daine?" he asked Shey nodded. Stephan looked unsure. But Daine smiled reassuringly "That's a good job you did there, she'll be alright" Daine said.  
"Erm thank you lady" Stephan said looking from Daine to Shey. "Relax Stephan, I am here because I wanted to see something and now I want to tell you something, but first I think we will need to sit down" She laid the slightly dazed boy out of the bustle of the stables and sat him on a barrel that was outside. Shey watched from a distance, keeping half an eye on the horses being made ready for the ride out later. He saw Stephan look at his hands in disbelief and then shake his head. Daine nodded and Stephan stared for a moment before smiling. His nerves vanished as he launched into questioning Daine about what he could do and learn.

Leaving them to it Shey went for a walk up the wall. As he reached the top he could see Numair, Sage and Leva walking round the edges of the swampy ground, they were talking and pointed, Shey had a feeling that some magical help was on the cards. He sat on the wall and watched the three tiny figures walking round and round. Finally they stopped and it appeared they had agreed on something. Numair was rolling his sleeves up and Sage was tying up his hair, something they unconsciously did when they were about to do magic. They walked to opposite ends of the swamp and raised there hands together chanting something. Faintly Shey could feel the ground buzzing then slowly water began to rise up from the ground between them like a mini cloud between the two mages, the ground was becoming dryer and firmer. When most of the water was in the little cloud. Both of them turned to face a dry and parched patch of trees. Rain had been sparse so the trees were dying. Slowly the cloud floated over to the trees and Sage and Numair stopped chanting, and the cloud broke up dropping all the water onto the trees and soaking the ground round them. Sage and Numair walked round to Leva and then both sat down suddenly. Leva was prepared he drew out flasks of water and gave them to both men, who downed them and took the offered refills. Shey looked at the now firm ground were the swamp had been, lush grass was all there was now. They had made the ground good for grazing, which had been much needed. Numair and Sage stood up now refreshed and walked back to the camp with Leva, who was already calling for the animals to be brought down to graze for a while. Shey watched until they had gone into the shadow of the wall, then he was distracted by a old guard who was hovering by his side, wanting Sheys attention, but not wanting to disturb him. Shey turned to the guard with a smile. "Callum, what can I do for you?" He asked the old guard cheerfully.  
"I gots a letter from me daughter in the city and I was wondering, that is if your not to busy like, if you would mind reading it for me" Callum asked, holding the letter in one hand.  
Shey nodded, "Of course I will, sit down" Callum sat on the wall and gave Shey the letter. "Thank you Lord" he said his voice filled with gratitude.  
"Like I said before no problems, and please don't call me Lord, I am Shey, or Shelan" he admonished the guard with a smile.  
"But you being Lord Sages partner an all it wouldn't be proper to call you anything less" The older man protested. He didn't care what people said about men being with men as far as he was concerned people could be with who they wanted, but manners mattered.  
Shey smiled, this was an old argument between them. "Sage is a Lord, not me if you have to call me something then call me sir but please not Lord, it makes me feel too old" Callum thought about this and then nodded. "Sir it is then" Shey nodded and then opened the letter, and read it to Callum. "Good news your daughter is getting married to the scribe from the Mithros Temple in Port Caen" Shey finished with. Callum sat there smiling, tears in his eyes. "My little girl is getting married" was all he could say. He stood and went to the stairs completely forgetting any thank yous. But Shey was smiling to see the older man so happy. "Come find me later and I will write a reply for you" he called as them man went bounding down the stairs to tell his friends the good news.

Later Shey and Leva were in Leva's office going over the list of people who were due to leave that day and people who were meant to be coming, they were halfway through the list when an urgent knock on the door interrupted them.  
"Come in" Leva called looking up.  
Alanna, Raoul, Numair and Sage all filed into the office, the only person missing was Daine, after talking to Stephan, she had, had to leave again in a hurry. They all looked serious.  
"What the matter?" asked Leva standing up seeing their faces.  
Numair gestured to Alanna who stepped forward.  
"The suspected spy in Tortall has been arrested" She told the room, "Jon has just told us that he is confessing all now, he fears for his life, so far he has admitted to trying to frame Sage and Shey" Alanna looked over to Shey. He was smiling grimly.  
"Well Jon thinks that his contact here may be making a run for it, now he has the spy and we have to stop him"

"I can help with that" Leva said standing, "I'll order the gates shut any person wanting to leave must be accompanied by me" The others nodded. Leva hurried off to make good his offer. The others looked at each other for a second. "Finally free of this whole act" Shey said with a genuine smile. "I hope Jon makes this may pay" "He will" Alanna promised, "Both of them and any others we find will pay dearly for all that they have done"

A sudden shouting outside made them all hurry out, Mal was there standing in a ring of armed men, the Kings Own surrounded him. "I'll not be taken to that fool" Mal was shouting waving his sword round the circle.  
"Mal give in you know you can never win on these odds" Leva shouted, from outside the ring of men.  
"No" screamed Mal he hurled himself at the circle of men, the man he was aiming for Dom. Dom simply side stepped and knocked the man out as he flew past. With Mal down the other men dispersed. Raoul and Dom hauled Mal up he dangled from their grip.

"I think that he shouting would indicate that he is the man we are looking for, failing that he guilty of something" Raoul said over his shoulder as they hauled Mal away.

Later that day

Sage and Shey stood atop the wall watching the column disappear out of sight round the bend. "It would appear that this is the end then" Sage said the Shey as he lent on the wall.  
Shey said nothing for a moment and then replied with a smile.  
"Oh no dear heart, this is not the end, this is the beginning, all that had ended is one try to harm us, but it failed, as the ones before did and as the ones that will come will. We have so much that we could do here and so many people here now need us" Shey said turned to look at Sage.  
"You know, your right" Sage turned to look at Shey, Sages hand found Shey. "We stay" he said with a raised eyebrow "We stay" agreed Shey.

"What are you pair planning now" an amused voice drifted over to them, both turned still holding hands to see Numair and Alanna walking along the wall to them.  
"Oh nothing much, just how best to corrupt the youth of this place"

"Nothing new then" Numair laughed and the others joined in. together all four turned to watch the sunset on the horizon.

THE END

So this is the end of this story, I hoped you liked it. Sorry for the short ending but I have had no reviews for so long I am guessing that my story has fallen from grace so I have ended it. Thank you for reading this story 


End file.
